Digimon x Pokemon Fuerzas Unidas
by TaichiKudo534
Summary: Cuando los digimons de las tinieblas resurgen y se alían al equipo rocket para atacar al mundo pokemon los niños elegidos que los derrotaron en primer lugar son convocados para detenerlos con ayuda de entrenadores de ese mundo.
1. Chapter 1: Una Fiesta Divertida

**Capítulo 1 Una Fiesta Divertida**

En los cuarteles del equipo Rocket algo estaba ocurriendo.

─¿Qué significa todo esto? ─ Dijo un hombre alto vestido con un traje negro con una R roja en él.

─No tengo idea señor, ¡los equipos se volvieron locos! ─ Contestó una persona con un uniforme color negro con una gran R roja en mitad de la camisa de manera temerosa al hombre.

─La información aparece y desaparece de manera espontánea. ─ Dijo otro vestido de la misma forma que el anterior.

El hombre con el traje de forma furiosa replicó ─¡No quiero excusas arreglen el problema lo más rápido posible! ─ asustando a todos en la sala. Los reclutas y administradores empezaron a tratar de reparar el problema que había, pero no podían encontrar el origen en primer lugar, cuando de repente una extraña voz empezó a hablar.

─¿Quién de ustedes es el líder de esta interesante organización? ─ Cuestionó la voz misteriosa.

─Yo soy Giovanni líder del Equipo Rocket, y dime ¿quién eres tú? y ¿cómo lograste entrar nuestro sistema? ─ Vociferó el líder de dicho equipo

La voz misteriosa de forma calmada simplemente contestó ─ Mi nombre no importa mucho por ahora, pero tengo una propuesta para ti. Te ofrezco mi ayuda para conquistar este mundo y a cambio tú me ayudaras con un problema que tengo del lugar de donde vengo.

El líder de los Rockets cuestionó a la voz misteriosa ─ ¿Y cómo crees que tu ayuda me podría ser de ayuda para conquistar este mundo?

─Digamos que tengo fuerzas que jamás se han visto en este mundo, fuerzas que serán imparables. ─ Dijo la voz misteriosa con una leve risa maléfica con la cual logró convencer al líder de los Rockets.

En un camino hacia pueblo paleta podemos ver a un grupo de chicos caminar alegremente entre ellos.

─Será bueno volver a casa después de tanto tiempo ─ Dijo un joven de cabello color azebache, ojos cafés y estatura media, vestía una chaqueta azul con una camisa negra debajo, portaba una gorra roja unos pantalones grises y tenis rojos, también tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos, mientras caminaba por un camino ─ Verdad Pikachu, ver al profesor Oak y a mi mamá. ─ Dijo mientras veía a su compañero en su hombro.

─Siempre quise conocer Kanto y al profesor Oak ─ Dijo un chico rubio con ojos azules con lentes quien vestía un overol azul con toques amarillos y unos tenis negros mientras cargaba una mochila de lo más extraña.

─¡Yo también y ver a todos tus pokémon! ─ Grito emocionada una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules quien vestía una pequeña blusa café y una pequeña falda abultada blanca un short debajo de la falda y unos zapatos rosas de forma alegre

─No he estado en pueblo Paleta en mucho tiempo, desde el campamento del profesor Oak ─ Comentó una joven peli-miel que tenía un gorro rosa cabello corto y ojos azules vestía una blusa rosa pálido con una chaqueta roja abierta unas calcetas negras hasta arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos rojos además tenía un pequeño listón azul amarrado en la parte superior de la blusa.

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta los amigos y familia de Ash se preparaban para su fiesta de cumpleaños y bienvenida después de un largo viaje.

─Espero que le guste esto a Ash ─ Dijo una mujer castaña mientras acomodaba cosas para una fiesta.

─No se preocupe señora Ketchum yo creo que si le gustara mucho ─ Contestó una chica de cabello naranja con una pequeña coleta.

─Misty tiene razón será una gran fiesta a Ash le encantará ─ Afirmó una chica de cabello castaño quien tenía una pañoleta roja amarrada a su cabeza.

─Será bueno verlo después de tanto tiempo ─ Mencionó una joven con cabello azul y un gorro mientras abrazaba a un piplup.

─Sí, además escuche que atrapó un Goodra y un Noivern unos pokemon dragón de Kalos, ya quiero verlos─Dijo otra joven de piel morena y cabello morado oscuro que estaba acompañada por un pequeño dragón.

─No solo a atrapado pokemon interesantes de la región Kalos también ha dominado la Mega-Evolución y ha conseguido varias mega-piedras para sus pokemons ─ Comentó un hombre algo mayor con una bata de laboratorio ─ Además de que escuché de que su Greninja tiene algo especial.─

Pasaron unas horas, Ash y compañía por fin había llegado a pueblo paleta. Ash y sus amigos fueron directo a la casa de este pero no se encontraron a nadie.

─Qué raro, ni mi mamá ni Mr. Mime se encuentran ¿Dónde estarán? ─ Dijo el entrenador con pikachu en su hombro al ver que nadie se encontraba en casa

─Oye ¿por qué no vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak? ─ Dijo el rubio con gafas al ver que la casa se encontraba vacía.

La pequeña se emocionó al escuchar la sugerencia de su hermano ─ ¡Sí! Vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, quiero ver todos tus pokemon ─ Dijo muy emocionada.

Ash lo pensó ─ Supongo que es buena idea, él podría saber dónde está mi mamá ─ finalizó tomando rumbo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Así tomaron rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

─Ash llegará pronto, hay que darnos prisa─Comentó la especialista en tipo agua.

A lo que el joven asistente del profesor respondió─Le pedí a noctowl que vigilara por si llegaba─Con una gran sonrisa.

─Buena idea Tracey─Terminó diciendo la peli naranja ante la idea de su amigo.

En ese momento noctowl regreso para avisar la llegada de Ash.

La castaña al ver la llegada de noctowl comentó─Parece que Ash ya viene aquí, creo que deberíamos apurarnos─Dijo con algo de preocupación de que su amigo llegara antes de terminar los preparativos.

─Por suerte ya nos faltan unos simples toques para terminar─Menciono de manera alegre la madre del azebache.

Ash y sus amigos llegaron en poco tiempo al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Ash y sus amigos habían llegado al laboratorio del profesor─Profesor ¿se encuentra?─preguntó mientras tocaba a la puerta del laboratorio.

El viejo profesor abrió la puerta para saludar a Ash y sus acompañantes─Ash muchacho me alegra verte a ti y a tus amigos─Dijo de manera alegre con una sonrisa.

─Es un placer profesor, es un honor conocerlo mi nombre es Clemont ─Dijo el rubio mientras se presentaba─ y ella es mi hermana menor Bonnie─mientras apuntaba a la pequeña niña rubia que los acompañaba

─Hola profesor soy Bonnie─ dijo ella de forma alegre─ y él es dedenne─ mientras mostraba al pequeño roedor que cargaba en su bolsita

─Hola profesor me alegra verlo nuevamente─Dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía al hombre.

El profesor miró a la joven de manera extrañada al no recordarla de antes─¿Nos conocemos jovencita?─Preguntó al no recordar a la joven

─Lo conocí durante un campamento que organizó hace unos años─Contestó la castaña─Además de que fue ahí donde Ash y yo nos conocimos─Dijo mientras se sonrojaba por lo bajo.

─Lo lamento pero no puedo recordarlo supongo que mi memoria no es lo que era─ Dijo algo triste el profesor al no poder recordar ese campamento.

─No se preocupe profesor no esperaba que me recordara, después de todo fue hace mucho tiempo─Respondió la castaña de forma tranquila mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al profesor.

─Profesor ¿sabe dónde está mi mamá y Mr. Mime?─Cuestionó el azebache─ Es que no se encontraban en casa

─No te preocupes muchacho ella se encuentra aquí─Contestó el profesor de manera calmada─ de hecho te esperábamos a ti y a tus amigos vamos pasen─dijo el profesor empezando a empezando a empujar a Ash y sus amigos.

─Profesor cálmese no tiene que empujarnos─Empezó a decir el Ash mientras seguía siendo empujado por el profesor─¡Ya basta!─Finalmente gritó el azebache haciendo que el profesor dejará de empujarlos

─Lo siento chicos pero es que no quería perder el tiempo─Se disculpó el profesor de manera apenada─tu mama se encuentra allá afuera junto con Tracey─finalizó el profesor para el salir por la puerta hacia el patio

─Oye Ash ¿No crees que te excediste un poco con el profesor?─Preguntó Serena al ver cómo el profesor había salido.

─Creo que tienes razón Serena, lo mejor será que me disculpe con él─Contestó Ash encaminado en la misma dirección que el profesor había ido seguido de sus amigos.

En cuanto salió se escuchó un enorme grito que decía─¡FELICIDADES ASH!─ que sorprendió tanto a Ash como a sus amigos, pikachu y dedenne de la sorpresa soltaron una gran descarga eléctrica afectando a todos los presentes.

─Vaya descarga que nos hemos llevado─dijo el entrenador de pikachu después de recuperarse del ataque eléctrico de los dos pokemon roedores─¿Y qué hacen todos aquí?─Cuestiono Ash a todos sus amigos

─Vinimos para prepararte una fiesta sorpresa y así nos lo agradeces─Dijo la peli naranja molesta

─No te moleste Misty─Dijo la madre de Ash─fue nuestra culpa por asustar al pequeño pikachu y a este otro pequeñín─comentó.

─Supongo que tiene razón─Dijo Misty─ en fin feliz cumpleaños Ash y felicidades por ganar la liga kalos.

─¿ES TÚ CUMPLEAÑOS?─preguntaron los 3 amigos de kalos de Ash.

─Lo había olvidado por completo─Dijo Ash riendo de forma apenado.

─Parece que siempre serás un niño Ash─Comentó Iris a forma de burla.

Después de una pequeña escena de Ash e Iris discutiendo la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Ash así como su victoria en la liga Kalos dio comienzo. Durante la fiesta Ash sacó a sus pokémon de aquella región Talonflame se acomodó rápidamente con los pokemon voladores de Ash, mientras que Lucario y Greninja se acostaban debajo de un árbol mientras este último era observado por Misty, Goodra y Noivern eran apreciados por Iris aunque estos se sentían un poco incómodos por como los observaba, Hawlucha se posiciona sobre una rama para ver todo desde arriba mientras mantenía su pose mientras era observado por Max y además de un Florges que era apreciado por May y Dawn. La fiesta avanzaba de la mejor manera cuando de repente dos haz de luz se precipitaron hacia el centro de la fiesta de las cuales aparecieron dos jóvenes acompañados de un pichu y un shinx además de dos criaturas que jamás habían vistos los demás.


	2. Chapter 2: La Luz y La Esperanza

Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Pokemon, ni digimon me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Satoshi Tajiri y Akiyoshi Hongo respectivamente

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 La Luz y la Esperanza**

Dos chicos aparecieron acompañados de un shinx, un pichu y dos "pokemon" que nunca habían visto ninguno de ellos. Eran un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules junto una joven castaña de ojos cafés, él vestía un gorro blanco parecido a los de pesca, un chaleco beige con una playera verde abajo un short verde oscuro hasta las rodillas y unos tenis grises sin amarres. Ella vestía una blusa blanca con una estrella partida en piezas de color morado, un short morado amarrado con un cinturón marrón y un estuche, tenía unos tenis blancos con adornos amarillos tenía un pequeño pañuelo amarillo en el cuello un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y una muñequera en la derecha de color rosa. Estaban acompañados por unas criaturas nuevas la que estaba junto al rubio tenía la forma de un hámster algo grande de color anaranjado de la parte superior del cuerpo y color crema de la parte inferior tenía grandes ojos azules y sus orejas emulaban las alas de un murciélago, mientras el que estaba junto a ella tenía la apariencia de un gato de color blanco, la punta de las orejas sobresalía unas puntas de color morado y una larga cola rayada de morado con la punta parecida a la de las orejas con un pequeño aro en ella, este estaba erguido en sus patas traseras mientras que en las delanteras tenía unos guantes verdes con rayas naranjas con garras.

─¿Quiénes son ustedes?─pregunto Ash acercándose a los recién llegados─¿y de dónde vinieron?─

Les tomó un momento poder reaccionar a la pregunta del azebache─Ó lo sentimos mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero todos me dicen T.K─Contesto el rubio─ y él es Patamon─mientras apuntaba a la criatura que volaba hasta su cabeza─aunque no estoy seguro de quién es este pequeñín─finalizó apuntando al pequeño ratón eléctrico que estaba a su lado.

─Yo soy Hikari Kamiya pero todos me dicen Kari─esta vez contestó la castaña mientras tomaba en brazos a su acompañante─ y este es Gatomon, aunque igual que Tk no sé quién es este de aquí─termino la castaña mientras veía al pequeño felino eléctrico.

─Es un placer conocerlos Kari y Tk, soy Ash Ketchum─se presentó el entrenador─pero de donde son nunca había visto pokemon como esos─refiriéndose a Patamon y Gatomon─Y sus shinx y pichu son muy lindos─terminando esto último con una sonrisa

─¿Pokemon?─preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo─Patamon y Gatomon son digimons─ Empezó a decir el rubio─ y no sabemos a quién se refieren con shinx y pichu, además de que no tenemos ideas de cómo llegamos aquí─concluyo el rubio mientras se acercaba al pequeño roedor

─Somos nosotros─contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos pokemon─yo soy pichu y soy tu primer pokémon Tk─dijo el pequeño ratón mientras le sonreía a su entrenador.

─Y yo soy shinx y soy tu primer pokémon Kari─finalizó el pequeño felino con una sonrisa igual que el ratón eléctrico.

─¿A qué se refieren con que son nuestros primeros pokemon?─cuestiono la castaña a los pequeñines.

─¿Con quién hablan y que son digimons?─pregunto Serena mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

─Estamos hablando con estas pequeñas criaturas─Contesto la rubia─ y antes de contestar a algo sobre los digimons puedo preguntar dónde nos encontramos.─

─Pero aun no nos dicen de dónde vienen ustedes─Argumento un joven de piel morena con los ojos cerrados y cabello café oscuro en forma de picos─Si nos dicen de donde viene tal vez podamos saber cómo llegaron aquí.─

─Brock tiene razón díganos de qué ciudad y región vienen─Término otro joven de cabello verde claro que vestía como un camarero.

─Vivimos en la ciudad de Odaiba en Japón─Contesto la castaña─Pero nos encontrábamos en el digimundo antes de aparecer aquí ahora que lo pienso─Concluyó de decir.

─¿Odaiba, Japón? Jamás hemos oído hablar de esos lugares─Comentó el profesor Oak─Tal vez sea una región muy aislada del mundo y muchos menos del Digimundo suena a parque recreativo para mí─terminó por decir.

─Japón no es una región es un país entero─Dijo TK de forma extrañada por lo que había dicho el profesor─ Además ni siquiera sabemos dónde nos encontramos─dijo esto último con curiosidad.

─Nos encontramos en pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto hogar del famoso profesor Samuel Oak─Dijo un joven de lentes de cabello verde azulado.

─¿Pueblo Paleta, Región Kanto, profesor Oak?─Preguntaron ambos jóvenes de manera muy extrañada─Nunca hemos oído del pueblo paleta o del profesor Oak aunque en Japón si hay una "región Kanto" que es donde se encuentra varias ciudades de Japón entre ellas Tokio y Odaiba─Comentó la joven mientras sujetaba a Gatomon─ Pero una región no es una zona tan grande solo abarca unas cuantas ciudades─Dejando extrañados a todos por lo que acaba de decir.

─Kari y si les contamos que pasó antes de que apareciéramos aquí tal vez ellos puedan notar algo que nosotros no notamos─dijo Gatomon de forma tranquila mientras se acercaba a ellos para contarles─Todo comenzó cuando estábamos dando un paseo en el digimundo.─

─Qué le pasa a este parece que nos quiere decir algo─Dijo algo extrañado Gary quien estaba muy interesado en estas criaturas al igual que su abuelo─Ojala pudieran hablar como nosotros así podríamos entenderlos─sorprendiendo tanto a los digimons como a sus compañeros de que no pudieran entender.

─¿Cómo que no puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo?─Cuestiono digimon gato sin recibir respuesta hasta que.

─Claro que los humanos no pueden entendernos es algo natural─dijo una voz

─¿A qué te refieres a que es algo natural?─pregunto ahora Patamon a la ratón eléctrico que acompañaba al azebache─Tk y Kari y todos los humanos de dónde venimos nos entienden perfectamente verdad Tk─A lo que este asintió sorprendiendo al ratón eléctrico, mientras que su entrenador y sus amigos no entendían qué pasaba.

─¿De verdad ustedes no entienden lo que dicen los digimons o estas criaturas?─Preguntó esta vez Kari al grupo quienes asintieron─ Pues creo que será mejor que TK y yo les expliquemos que paso antes de que llegáramos a este lugar.─

Flashback

─Es increíble que ya ha pasado un año desde la batalla con MaloMyotismon─Dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por un extraño bosque acompañado por su amigo Patamon, Kari y Gatomon.

─Si tienes razón han pasado tantas cosas no pensé que podríamos pasear por el digimundo sin que este estuviera en peligro─Contestó la castaña a su acompañante.

─¿Crees que Davis se moleste que estemos dando un paseo solos?─pregunto TK a lo que Kari solo rio un poco ante el comentario.

─No te preocupes después de todo solo es un paseo de amigos y además Davis y yo no somos nada─Contestó Kari.

─Supongo que tienes razón Kari─respondiendo TK con su típica sonrisa.

Seguía el paseo cuando llegaron a una especie de pueblo hecho de juguetes para niños pequeños como cubos de peluche lleno de huevos y siendo cuidados por un pequeño animal rojo con marcas moradas y una cola como la de un pavo real.

─Hola Elecmon nos alegra verte otra vez─Saludo el compañero de Patamon al pequeño digimon mamífero.

─También me alegra verlos chicos ¿qué los trae a la ciudad de inicio?─Pregunto con algo de curiosidad el pequeño guardián de la ciudad.

─Solo estábamos de paseo y llegamos por casualidad─Contestó de forma tranquila el pequeño gato digimon.

─Ya veo espero que disfruten su paseo chicos saben que pueden venir a visitar a los bebés cada vez que quieran─Finalizó Elecmon mientras si iba a cuidar a los demás bebés digimon de la ciudad.

Así los cuatros continuaron su paseo por el mundo de los digimons, durante el paseo vieron un gran número de digimons, algunos de los cuales eran buenos amigos otros un poco agresivos hasta que llegaron a un lugar que a los 4 les resultaba muy conocido.

─Recuerdan este lugar─dijo la chica mirando la entrada de una cueva.

─Si no puedo creer que la volvamos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo─contestó el pequeño digimon volador mientras observaba la cueva

─Aquí fue donde encontramos los digieggs de la luz y la esperanza─rememoro Gatomon aquel día en que encontraron dichos objetos.

Mientras recordaba aquel día notaron que un brillo empezó a producirse dentro de la cueva, haciendo que todos empezaran a adentrarse dentro de la misma─¿Que podrá ser ese brillo?─cuestiono Gatomon mientras entraba.

─Miren hay unos huevos muy extraños dentro─Comento Patamon al ver los huevos uno era de color amarillo con la parte baja color negro mientras que el otro era azul con la parte baja de color negro también y estrellas amarillas de cuatro puntos alrededor de él.

─¿Qué estarán haciendo estos huevos dentro de la cueva?─Pregunto TK acercándose para ver los huevos más de cerca cuando notaron algo en ellos.

─Miren uno tiene el emblema de la Luz pintado y el otro tiene el emblema de la Esperanza─Comentó Kari al ver que el huevo azul tenía el emblema de la Luz y el amarillo el de la Esperanza acercándose más a los huevos los cuales empezaron a brillar cuando los elegidos de dichos emblemas se acercaron a los huevos con su respectivo emblema.

─¿¡Pero qué significa todo este brillo!?─grito Gatomon.

Después de unos momentos el brillo empezó a desvanecerse mientras veían cómo se precipitaban hacia el suelo desde una gran altura y ahora eran acompañados por un pequeño gatito de color azul y negro junto con un pequeño ratón amarillo y círculos rosas en las mejillas.

Fin del flashback

─Y eso fue todo lo que pasó─terminó de contar la castaña mientras ahora recogía al pequeño shinx del suelo.

─Parece que esos huevos pokemon los trajeron aquí de algún modo─Comentó el Gary al terminar de escuchar la historia.

─Aún no entiendo que son los pokémon─cuestiono Tk mientras observaba al pequeño pichu correr hasta su pierna derecha.

─Como no saben que son los pokémon ellos viven en todo el mundo─Dijo exaltado el profesor Oak.

─Si dices que los pokémon viven en todo el mundo y nosotros no hemos oído hablar de ellos, además de que tampoco ustedes no saben de Japón, eso significa que tal vez este sea otro mundo diferente del nuestro─Concluyó Tk al empezar a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado, además del volver a recordar lo que paso antes de encontrarse en ese lugar.

─Imposible no es posible que existan otros mundos y menos sin pokemon─Dijo Max incrédulo─Verdad profesor Oak.─

─Pues es difícil creer la existencia de otros mundos─Apoyo el profesor Oak tratando de pensar en una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba pasando.

─Pero profesor yo mismo he estado en un mundo paralelo al nuestro─Dijo Ash sorprendiendo a todos menos a sus amigos de Kalos puesto que ellos vieron el mundo al que el azabache se refería.

─Además de que los digimons vienen de un mundo propio llamado el Digi─Mundo─Finalizó Kari haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio.

─Asumiendo que esto es cierto tenemos que averiguar ¿por qué aparecieron en este mundo y cómo devolverlos a su mundo?─Dijo finalmente el profesor Oak.

─Creo que yo podría ayudar con eso─Dijo un extraño personaje encapuchado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por su repentina aparición.

─¡¿Quién eres tú y como apareciste así?!─Gritó Iris al extraño encapuchado que acaba de aparecer mientras preparaba una pokebola.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y que la aventura digi-evolucione


	3. Chapter 3: La revelación

Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Pokemon, ni digimon me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Satoshi Tajiri y Akiyoshi Hongo respectivamente

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 La revelación**

Un hombre misterioso había aparecido frente a nuestros héroes los residentes del mundo pokémon estaban listos para ordenar a sus pokémon un ataque cuando los jóvenes del mundo digimon se acercaron de manera tranquila al encapuchado─¿Señor Gennai usted sabe que está pasando aquí?─Pregunto la castaña al recién llegado.

─Si Kari, lo sé y si convencen a sus nuevos amigos de no atacarme con gusto se los explicare─Dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando a un hombre de edad media moreno y cabello castaño en picos, su vestimenta era una gabardina con una capucha, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo al ver la intención de los demás presentes.

Después de una pequeña explicación acerca de la identidad del hombre misterios por parte de Tk, el señor Gennai empezó su explicación de por qué ese dúo estaba enfrente de ellos─pues verán ustedes están en este mundo porque así como una vez el digimundo los necesito a ustedes y sus compañeros, ahora este mundo necesita de su ayuda para ser salvado de las fuerzas de las tinieblas que intentan conquistarlos─Dijo de manera seria.

─¿Pero por qué nosotros y cómo llegamos a este mundo?─Volvió a preguntar la castaña al señor Gennai pues eso aún no sabía por qué ella y Tk junto a sus digimons se encontraban en ese mundo.

─No solo ustedes tendrán un papel en esta batalla─Dijo de forma tranquila─Los 8 niños elegidos con los emblemas junto a sus digimons tendrán una gran importancia y han sido convocados, porque enemigos del pasado han vuelto para tratar de dominar este mundo, además no solo los niños elegidos tendrán que participar en la batalla─Apuntando a todos los presentes─También ustedes tendrán su papel.

A lo que Misty contestó─¿Y por qué nosotros nos tenemos que involucrar en esta gran batalla si son sus enemigos y no los nuestros?─

Antes de que el señor Gennai contestara Ash hablo─Yo pienso ayudar no dejare que nadie cause destrucción en mi mundo si lo puedo impedir─Esto impresionó al hombre de la gabardina.

─Tienes un gran valor y me recuerdas a cierto joven─Le dijo el hombre mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa─Además estos enemigos del pasado han unido fuerzas con ciertos enemigos suyos, creo que los conocen como el equipo Rocket─Finalizó el Señor Gennai sorprendiendo a los residentes de ese mundo y dejando confundidos a los elegidos de la luz y esperanza.

─¿Qué es el equipo rocket y todavía no nos dice cómo llegamos aquí?─Cuestiono esta vez el hámster volador.

─¡¿Cómo que el equipo rocket está involucrado?!─Grito Ash ante tal noticia.

─Si ellos hicieron un trato con los digimons malignos para conquistar este mundo, por ese motivo Arceus el dios de este mundo me contacto para pedir ayuda a los niños elegidos─Contestó el de la gabardina.

─ARCEUS─Gritaron todos los residentes del mundo pokémon al mismo tiempo.

─¿Qué tan peligrosos deben ser estos Digimons como para que Arceus mismo tenga que solicitar ayuda de habitantes de otro mundo para encargarse de ellos?─Dijo el profesor Oak de manera asombrada y preocupada.

─El descubrió que el poder de los digimons de las tinieblas es muy aterrador de la peor manera─Contestó el Señor Gennai

Flashback

Arceus estaba observando el mundo de los pokémon cuando noto a unas criaturas que él jamás había visto acompañando de humanos que él reconoció─¿Que son esas criaturas jamás había visto unas como esas?─Se cuestiona así mismo el dios de los pokemon─Y si están acompañando al equipo rocket no creo traman nada bueno, pero no puedo interferir de esa manera en el mundo solo puedo interferir si de verdad son una amenaza a que ni los otros legendarios puedan controlar─Concluyó Arceus mientras continuaba observando al equipo criminal.

─Así que dices que puedes volver malvado a cualquier ser con tu toque─dijo uno de los reclutas del equipo rocket al ser que lo acompañaba.

─Mi toque de la maldad no puede tomar el control de los humanos, ni de los digimon sagrados pero cualquier otro sucumbirá a mi voluntad─Contestó el ser de forma seria pero tranquila.

─¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?─Pregunto el recluta al ser de aspecto demoníaco que lo acompañaba.

─Yo soy el Malvado Devimon─Contestó Mientras reía de manera perversa.

─Si tú lo dices─Dijo el recluta de manera incrédula a aquella habilidad.

─Veo que dudas de mi habilidad te puedo hacer un demostración si así lo deseas─Mencionó Devimon a lo que el recluta asintió para no molestar más al ángel caído.

Después de eso solo se abalanzó sobre un Nidoking en el cual usó su técnica, mientras que el recluta solo observaba como el pokemon caía bajo el control del monstruo demoníaco─Ahora esta criatura seguirá todas mis órdenes─Dijo mientras el Nidoking rugía con los ojos enrojecidos─Así que un dudas de mi─Cuestionó de forma arrogante al recluta quien aún seguía asombrado de la demostración que había presenciado─Tomare eso como un no─Dijo finalmente el demonio digimon.

Arceus también estaba asombrado de tal demostración con eso fue suficiente para considerar a estos seres una amenaza por lo que convocó a varios de sus legendarios para hacerse cargo de exterminarlos tanto a ellos como al equipo rocket que había formado una alianza con ellos─Destrúyelos a todos sin piedad─Dijo de forma seria el dios Pokemon a los legendarios que había convocado siendo estos Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Yveltal, Xerneas, Zekrom, Reshiram, Lugia, Kyurem, Ho-Oh, Darkrai y Mewtwo estaban presentes.

Así todos fueron a atacar a la base del equipo rocket pero cuando llegaron simplemente vieron como varios pokémon como digimons los esperaban, aunque para los legendarios fue fácil derrotar a la mayoría de los pokemon y a varios digimons del equipo rocket, pero esto solo era una distracción para que Devimon pudiera acercarse a ellos, de esta forma Devimon logro usar su técnica en Groudon y Kyogre quienes se detuvieron en seco, los demás solo vieron como sus ojos se tornaban rojos y se volteaban para atacar a los demás legendarios, mientras resistían los ataques de estos dos Devimon logró acercarse a Rayquaza y Reshiram para hacer lo mismo que hizo con Groudon y Kyogre logrando tomar el control de ambas criaturas, mientras más duraba la batalla más legendarios caían bajo su control quedando al final solo Palkia, Dialga, Ho─oh, Lugia y Mewtwo así que decidieron retirarse antes de caer también bajo el control del digimon y regresaron con Arceus.

─Lo sentimos lord Arceus no pudimos hacer nada esa criatura logró tomar control de demás legendarios─Dijo Mewtwo de forma apenada ante tal derrota que habían sufrido él y sus compañeros─y sin sonar pretencioso creo que no debería ir usted ya sería peligroso que también lograra hacer lo que haya hecho en ellos─finalizó Mewtwo intentando sonar los más respetuoso posible.

─Estuve observando todo desde aquí y aunque creo que podría derrotarlos a todos no quiero herir los que están siendo controlados─Comentó Arceus.

─Si me lo permite preguntarle─Empezó a decir Lugia─¿De donde han salido esas criaturas?─Terminó por cuestionar a lo que Arceus no supo contestar.

─En realidad no lo sé pero ¿para qué quieres saber eso?─Cuestiono Arceus a lugia.

─Tal vez si sabemos de dónde vienen podamos saber cómo vencerlos─Arceus considero lo que había dicho Lugia y se puso a investigar para saber de dónde había aparecido esas criaturas.

Después de un tiempo descubrió la existencia de otras dimensiones y mundos diferentes a los que él conocía─Parece que existen mundos donde no hay pokémon como nosotros─Dijo mientras observaba un mundo llenos de humanos sin pokémon a la vista─Además parece que ese mundo está conectado a otro─Mencionó mientras miraba como unos humanos se transportaban a otro mundo a través de una computadora─Parece que ese mundo al que está conectado tiene criaturas parecidas a las que están ayudando al equipo rocket─Dijo Arceus molesto por lo que estaba pasando en su mundo.

En ese momento una voz se empezó a escuchar─¿Quién eres y por qué observas el mundo de los humanos y el digimundo?─Mientras observaba como un "humano" aparecía frente a ellos tapado con una capucha.

─¿Qué es el digimundo?─Solo pudo cuestionar Palkia al escuchar esa voz.

─El digimundo es el mundo que existe por la acumulación de datos digitales en un solo lugar─Contestó el misterioso individuo─¿Así que porque lo estaban espiando?─volvió a preguntar el individuo.

─Deberías tener cuidado con tus modales humano─Amenazó Dialga al extraño─No querrás ofender al dios del mundo pokémon, así que primero identifícate.─

─¿Mundo Pokémon?─Interrogó el encapuchado a aquellas criaturas─¿Me podrían hablar de este mundo pokemon?─Siguió preguntando sin prestarle atención a la amenaza hecha por el gobernante del tiempo.

─¡Cómo te atreves a ignorarme!─ Grito Dialga mientras se preparaba para atacar al hombre misterioso cuando Arceus lo detuvo.

─Te contaré lo que quieras del mundo pokémon si contestas a mis preguntas empezando por ¿quién eres?─Empezó a hablar el dios pokemon al encapuchado.

─Me parece un buen trato siempre que me respondas ¿por qué espiabas esos dos mundos?─Dijo el hombre encapuchado al dios pokémon.

─De acuerdo─Concluyó el dios de los pokémon─Trataba de descubrir de dónde son unas criaturas que invadieron mi mundo─Dijo Arceus mientras continuaba su relato─Estas criaturas estoy seguro de que no son pokemon y una de ellas logró tomar control de varias de los guardianes del mundo con solo tocarlos─Esto dejó intrigado al encapuchado.

─Y me podrías describir cómo luce esta criatura─Trató de averiguar más el extraño.

─Yo conteste lo que querías saber ahora te toca a ti decirme quien eres y qué es el digimundo del que hablas─Contestó Arceus tranquilo de forma seria.

El encapuchado lo pensó un momento─Mi nombre es Gennai y por cierto no soy un humano solo soy un paquete de datos que adoptó esta forma para comunicarme con tanto con los digimons, como con los humanos─Contestó finalmente el señor Gennai─Y sobre tus intrusos si me describes como lucía ese ser que tomó el control de tus guardianes te podre decir si se trata de un digimon o no─Concluyó Gennai.

─De acuerdo─Contestó esta vez Mewtwo─Perdone mi atrevimiento lord Arceus pero algo me dice que él nos podría ayudar así que le mostraré lo que vi─A lo que Arceus solo asintió puesto que Arceus confiaba en Mewtwo como confiaba en Mew.

Entonces Mewtwo solo le transmitió las imágenes de la ardua batalla que se había librado contra esa criatura─Devimon─fue lo único que pudo decir Gennai al ver a la criatura en la memoria del pokémon genético dejando en claro de que se trataba de un digimon.

─Así que es uno de esos digimons que mencionaste─Dijo Arceus molesto─¿Qué está haciendo en mi mundo tú lo enviaste?─Preguntó con un tono aún más molesto

─¡No!─Gritó Gennai─Se supone que el debería estar muerto pero si está en su mundo solo significa que alguien lo sacó de la zona oscura─Empezó a decir Gennai con preocupación en su voz─Y no creo que este solo es posible que otros digimons malignos los están acompañando─Continuo cada vez con más preocupación─si estoy en lo correcto necesitaremos ayuda de los niños elegidos que lo vencieron en primer lugar─Concluyó Gennai.

─¿Quiénes son estos niños elegidos que acabas de mencionar?─Pregunto Mewtwo con curiosidad─¿Son alguna clase de campeones con alguna clase de poder para destruir a esa criatura?─Siguió preguntando Mewtwo cada vez con más curiosidad sobre el tema.

─Son un grupo de 8 niños humanos que detuvieron a un ser que amenazó a con destruir tanto el mundo real como el digimundo hace poco más de 4 años─Contestó el señor Gennai─Aunque algunos creo que ya no podría llamarlos niños elegidos pensándolo bien─Comento esto último con una pequeña risa y una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

─¡Entonces fueron humanos los que detuvieron a esos seres!─Dijo Lugia asombrado de tal detalle.

─Más o menos fue un equipo de 8 humanos junto con 8 digimons─Contesto Gennai al ave psíquica─Pero creo que traerlos a todos sería muy difícil además de que por lo que vi en tus recuerdos─Viendo a Mewtwo─en este mundo hay humanos, así que tal vez pueda pedir ayuda a algunos pero no se a quienes─dijo esto último pensativo.

─Es verdad que traerlos a todos juntos sería muy difícil pero podría ir trayendolos en grupo de dos─comentó el dios de los pokemon─ pero ocuparé usar algo para traerlos─Decía el dios mientras pensaba cómo traerlos a su mundo─Además de que sus dispositivos tendrán que ser modificados para poder ser usados en este mundo─Finalizó.

─¿Y si usas unos huevos pokemon para traerlos como un vínculo?─Sugirió el pokemon clon.

─Creo que sería factible, pero primero traeré a dos de ellos─Contestó Arceus ante la sugerencia del pokemon.

─¿Y por qué a solo dos de ellos?─preguntó Ho-Oh confundido─¿No sería mejor traerlos a todos juntos?─

─Lo haría si pudiera pero primero es mejor traer dos primeros para poder crear el vínculo entre los mundos no es verdad Lord Arceus─Contestó el encapuchado─Una vez que traigan a esos dos podrá traer a los demás sin gastar tanta energía o ¿me equivoco?─finalizó

─Es correcto─Respondió Arceus a Gennai─pero tengo escoger a quienes traer primero─empezando a meditar.

─Creo que se a quienes podría traer primero─Contestó Gennai─Son Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Kamiya.─

─¿Por qué ellos en particular?─Cuestionó esta vez Lugia.

─Ellos son los elegidos de la esperanza y la luz, además de que ellos estarán dando un paseo por el digimundo y se donde podrían estar en estos momentos además─Finalizó Gennai

─A qué te refieres con los elegidos de la esperanza y luz─Preguntó Mewtwo con curiosidad.

─Para ser breves cada uno de los niños elegidos tiene un emblema que representa su mayor cualidad─Empezó a explicar Gennai─al decir que son los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza me refiero a que sus emblemas son esos, en otras palabras la mayor cualidad de uno es la esperanza o la capacidad de siempre tenerlas ante cualquier situación, mientras que la luz se refiere a una fe que puede extinguir a la oscuridad de la duda.

─Bien enviaré dos huevos pokemon para qué traerlos y se a donde los enviare─Comentó el dios mientras se concentraba.

─¿Con quién?─Preguntó simplemente Gennai.

─Es un humanos que se ha ganado la confianza de muchos de nosotros─Contestó Mewtwo─ alguien a quien le confiaríamos nuestra vida, Ash Ketchum─Finalizó.

─Bien cuando lleguen yo iré a explicarles todo─Dijo Gennai mientras se retiraba.

Fin del flashback

─Así que Devimon se encuentra en este mundo─Comentó el rubio con algo de odio en su voz.

─Si y no es el único─Contestó el hombre con gabardina─Tenemos razones para creer que está acompañado de otros, como Etemon o Myotismon.─

─Si eso es verdad quien los controla debe ser muy poderoso─Dijo la castaña al oír esos nombres.

─¿Quiénes son ellos?─preguntó Gary al ver las caras de ambos.

─Son unos digimons de lo más peligrosos─Contesto TK─Hace tiempo trataron de conquistar el digimundo y nuestro mundo.─

─De no ser por estos jóvenes y sus amigos no sé qué podría haber pasado─Concluyó Gennai.

─¿Señor Gennai dijo que nuestros digivice fueron modificados?─Pregunto la castaña.

─¿Por qué no los observan ustedes mismos?─Respondió el señor Gennai con una sonrisa, a lo cual ambos sacaron sus dispositivos los cuales tenían otra apariencia siendo ahora un dispositivo semiovalado con orillas rectas, y una pantalla grande en medio con botones a ambos lados, tenía un gran parecido con las pokédex de Ash y Serena, pero a diferencias de los de ellos eran un poco más pequeños además de que tenían una pequeña lente lectora en la parte superior derecha, el de ella era de un color rosa mientras que el de él era de color amarillo ambos tenían un grabado en la parte posterior su respectivo emblema─Ese es su nuevo digivice el cual se fusionó con la D-terminal que tenían por lo que sus funciones están cargadas en ellos, además de tener cargada la misma información de las pokédex que ellos tienen y por cierto al parecer desarrolló dos funciones nuevas─Comento Gennai mientras explicaba el nuevo digivice─Siendo una de ellas un traductor pokemon lo que les permite entender lo que dicen los pokemon y la otra es un sistema de almacenamiento de digimons.─

─¿Sistema de almacenamiento digimon?─Preguntó el gato digimon.

─Sí─Contestó Gennai─Con la lente que tiene si le apuntas a un digimon y le das a la opción almacenar este lo puede almacenar dentro de él, si quieren pueden probarlo con sus digimons.─

A lo que Tk apuntó su digivice a Patamon de la cual se escuchó un voz preguntando─¿Desea almacenar al digimon?─ apareciendo dos opciones en la pantalla un sí o un no a lo que él apretó que sí, entonces el dispositivo lanzó un rayo hacia Patamon el cual solo después de unos instantes desapareció─¿Qué le pasó?─Preguntó finalmente el investigador pokémon.

─Solo fue introducido dentro del digivice─aclaró Gennai─Claro tiene una opción para liberar al digimon─Cosa que Tk hizo liberando al pequeño digimon─Bien con eso dicho y hecho me retiro para seguir reuniendo información acerca de nuestros enemigos.─

Antes de irse fue detenido por Kari─Dijo que los demás vendrían ¿pero cuando?─Pregunto

─Arceus me dijo que por lo menos tardar unos dos días en traer a los demás─Contestó mientras desaparecía.

─Así que en dos días llegaran mi hermano y los demás─Dijo la castaña─Hasta entonces creo que deberíamos tratar de aprender más de este mundo.─

─Me parece buena idea, ¿por dónde empezamos?─dijo el rubio.

─Nosotros les podemos ayudar─Dijo el profesor─mientras tanto tendré la oportunidad de observar a esas criaturas─ Comentó de manera entusiasmado.

─Se los agradecemos mucho profesor─Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa cuando de repente un robot gigante tomo apareció y tomó a Pikachu, Patamon y Gatomon─¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!─gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y que la aventura digi-evolucione


	4. Capítulo 4 El equipo rocket ataca

Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Pokemon, ni digimon me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Satoshi Tajiri y Akiyoshi Hongo respectivamente

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 El equipo rocket ataca: La armo evolucion y la megaevolucion entran a escena**

Tres cápsulas de habían atrapado a Pikachu, Gatomon y Patamon las cuales fueron retraidas hasta un robot de gran tamaño del cual salieron tres figuras la primera era una mujer no mayor de 30 años quien vestía de un atuendo blanco que consistía en una blusa con una gran R roja en medio debajo de esta tenia una especie de camiseta negra y una falda además de unas botas negras hasta el la rodillas y unos guantes negros que cubrían todo sus brazos, su cabello era largo de un color magenta y unos aretes en forma de esferas verdes y ojos azules. La segunda era un joven de casi la misma edad que la anterior, el vestía una camiseta blanca con una R roja y grande en ella, un pantalón blanco con unas botas negras junto con unos guantes negros que le cubren las muñecas, con un cabello corto color azul y ojos verdes, mientras sostenía una rosa. La tercera era una especie de gato color beige, la punta de las patas así como la de la cola de un color marrón y está enroscada, cuatro bigotes que salen a ambos lados de la cara y dos más que salían hacia arriba entre las orejas negras, entre las orejas tenía una especie de amuleto dorado en forma de moneda antigua mientras estaba erguido en sus patas traseras. Al salir completamente del robot estas tres figuras empezaron a decir su característico lema.

─Preparense para los problemas.─

─Y más vale que teman y no se asombren.─

─Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.─

─Para unir los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.─

─Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.─

─Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.─

─Jessie.─

─James.─

─Rindanse ahora o prepárense para pelear.─

─Meowth así es.─

─Wobbuffet.─

─¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen con nuestros amigos?─Preguntó el elegido de la esperanza al ver a los captores de sus compañeros más el pequeño pikachu.

─Mira nuevos Bobos─Se rió Jessie al ver a Tk con cara de enojo

─Y no se ven muy felices─Contestó James.

─Mira esa belleza─Dijo Meowth al ver a gatomon en la cápsula haciendo que se formarán corazones con los ojos.

─Son miembros del equipo rocket un grupo de maleantes que se dedican a robar pokemon─Contesto el azebache a su amigo.

─¿Son esos sujetos que hicieron el trato con los digimons de las tinieblas?─Preguntó la elegida de la luz haciendo que sus nuevos amigos solo asintieran.

─Mas les vale liberarnos o nos veremos forzados a salir por la fuerza─Amenazó el digimon gato.

─¿Qué dijo?─Preguntaron Jessie y James al mismo tiempo al no entender la amenaza de Gatomon.

─Nos está amenazando para que los liberemos─Respondió Meowth a sus compañeros.

─Esa pequeñez nos amenazó no me hagas reir─Se burló la peli magenta ante la amenaza del digimon.

─A Propósito manta que clase de pokemon son esos jamas los habia visto─Dijo James al darse cuenta de que nunca había visto a criaturas como ellos.

─Son pokémon raros y valiosos─Dijo Jessie al verlos bien─Estoy seguro de que al jefe les encantaran─Decía mientras se imaginaba el gran premio que su jefe les daría al llevar esos "pokemon" tan raros.

─Su última oportunidad para dejarnos salir─Volvió a amenazar Gatomon al trío del Equipo Rocket el cual solo empezó a reír pues Meowth volvió a traducir lo que había dicho, esto hizo que Gatomon se molestara y usando su técnica el Golpe de Gato destruyó su contenedor con mucha facilidad después de eso dio un gran salto y haciendo uso de otra de sus tecnicas que era la Patada de Gato destruyó los contenedores de patamon y pikachu con igual facilidad que el suyo, mientras tomaba a pikachu dio un gran salto para aterrizar donde se encontraban sus compañeros totalmente ilesos y patamon se limitó a volar a donde se encontraban sus amigos, dejando con la boca abierta tanto al equipo rocket como a los residentes de ese mundo.

─¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!─Gritó Jessie ante tal muestra─Dijiste que esas capsulas era super resistentes─Le empezó a replicar a Meowth.

─Lo eran pero creo que ella es más fuerte de lo que parece─Contestó el gato pokemon.

─Claro que lo es Gatomon está en nivel campeón después de todo─Dijo Kari con mucha tranquilidad─Además de que es un digimon de la clase sagrada estos digimons son más fuertes que la mayoría de los digimons del mismo nivel.─

─¿Digimon?¿Nivel Campeón?¿Sagrado?¿De qué estas hablando Boba?─Preguntó Jessie de forma grosera

─Y no es todo lo que pueden hacer─Dijo Tk mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa alegre al tener a sus amigos de vuelta─Si quieren les daremos una demostración de un truco que nuestros digimons pueden hacer─Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al Equipo Rocket.

─No se crean mucho solo por que las capsulas eran de mala calidad─Amenazo James al ver la cara confiada de ambos elegidos.

─¿Eso crees?─Preguntó La castaña mientras sacaba su nuevo digivice.

─Patamon Gatomon ¿Listos?─Preguntaron ambos a sus digimons los cuales asintieron.

─¿Que estaran planeando estos dos?─Se cuestionaba mentalmente Gary al ver la actitud de sus nuevos amigos del digimundo cuando solo escucho a ambos gritar Digievoluciona con lo cual un par de rayos salieron disparados de sus dispositivos que se dirigieron a sus digimons haciendo que estos cambiaran de forma.

Mientras todos veían la escena impactados los pokémon junto a los dos niños elegidos escucharon a ambos digimon decir.

─Patamon armor digivolves a Pegasusmon la esperanza naciente.─

─Gatomon armor digivolves a Nefertimon el rayo de luz.─

Patamon había cambiado de forma la adoptando una forma Equina con una gran Crin y colas doradas, el color de su cuerpo se conservaba igual, su cuerpo estaba revestido de una especie de armadura dorada constituida por un casco en su cabeza que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, crin y orejas que eran exactamente iguales a las de patamon solo que mas pequeñas en comparación al cuerpo, en sus patas portaba botas que terminaban en cascos y estos tenían gemas azules incrustadas y en el abdomen un protector del cual sobrelian 2 hermosas alas de plumas doradas y tenía grabado la misma insignia que el de la pokédex/digivice de su compañero.

Gatomon por su parte había adoptado una forma más grande y una postura cuadrúpeda al igual que patamon esta portaba una especie de armadura en la parte delantera de su cuerpo la cual consistía en una protección en el pecho con una parte que hacía alusión a un busto dando a entender que era femenina, unas hombreras, en las patas delanteras aun conservaba los guantes que tenía como gatomon pero más grandes y unos brazaletes con unas gemas incrustadas, en la cabeza portaba un casco tenía una forma egipcia con una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro, del protector del pecho al igual que pegasusmon se veían dos hermosas alas pero estas blancas, y la insignia que tenía la pokédex/digivice que su compañera.

─Que hermosos son─Comentaron May, Dawn y Serena al ver a los dos digimons en sus formas armor.

─¿Como sabían que iban a evolucionar en este preciso momento?─Preguntó el joven investigador pokémon.

─No es momento para explicar─Contestó el elegido de la esperanza─Primero hay que capturar a esos tres para ver que podemos descubrir de su organización─Volteando a ver a los tres miembros del equipo rocket.

─¿Capturarnos? ¿ustedes?JAJAJA─Río Jessie─No podrían atrapar ni un resfriado─Decía mientras los tres volvían al interior del robot.

─Ya lo veremos─Dijo el rubio mientras montaba a su compañero─Vamos pegasusmon.

─Entendido Tk─Contestó el digimon─Enseñemosles lo que podemos hacer Nefertimon─Mientras ambos alzaban vuelo.

─¿Crees que estarán bien?─Pregunto Serena preocupada al ver aquello.

─Algo me dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos─Contestó Ash a su amiga de Kalos.

Una vez en el aire ambos digimons empezaron a atacar al robot haciendo uso de sus técnicas especiales, pegasusmon atacó a con su lluvia de agujas que salían de su crin con el cual empezó a dañar seriamente al robot mientras que nefertimon con sus joyas del nilo disparaba un gran número de joyas al robot desde los brazaletes de sus patas delantera, el equipo rocket no podía contraatacar debido a que los ataques impactaron a demasiada velocidad, en ese momento pegasusmon y nefertimon hicieron uso de máximas técnicas, el ataque de pegasusmon era un poderoso rayo triangular de color verde que salió disparado de su casco. Mientras que nefertimon del adorno de su cuello salió un gran pilar de luz rosa del cual salió disparado una lápida de piedra con una escritura antigua, al impactar ambos ataques el robot empezó a soltar chispas como si estuviera listo para explotar, entonces el equipo rocket salió del robot antes de que este explotara con unas esferas en las manos como preparándose para una batalla.

─¡Como se atreven a destruir nuestro robot!─Grito enojada Jessie─Ahora verán Seviper, Gorguest Woobat, Frillish, Yanmega vayan─Liberando a sus pokémon para pelear.

─Tiene razón─Dijo James─Inkay, Carnivine, Yamask y Amoonguss orale─Liberando a sus pokemon.

─Vaya parece que no se dan por vencido─Dijo Tk aterrizando junto a Kari.

─Oigan dejemos esto a nosotro─Dijo Ash a los elegidos.

─ _Nosotros queremos ayudar_ ─Gritaron Shinx y Pichu a sus entrenadores.

─ _Ustedes no tienen experiencia en batalla_ ─Contesto Pikachu a los pequeños pokemon─ _Ademas sus entrenadores son novatos en esto._

─ _Pikachu tiene razón_ ─Dijo Braixen para calmar a los pequeñines─ _Dejen que los nuestros se hagan cargo._

─Con nefertimon y pegasusmon podríamos hacernos cargo─Dijo Tk ante la iniciativa de Ash.

─Pero esto es una batalla pokemon─Contesto Gary con tranquilidad─Además creo que es mejor que observen una batalla para que aprendan de ellas si estarán en este mundo un tiempo.─

─Creo que tiene razón Tk─Dijo Kari a lo que había dicho el castaño.

─De acuerdo los dejaremos a ustedes─Dijo Tk─Pegasusmon, Nefertimon lo mejor será que regresen a la normalidad─Diciendo esto ambos digimon emitieron una luz del cual los dos rayos que los habían evolucionado salieron disparados hacia los dispositivos de los elegidos y causando que ambas criaturas se regeneraran a sus formas anteriores sorprendiendo a todos.

─Creo que nos están ignorando─Dijo algo molesto meowth.

─Pues solo hay que aprovechar el momento y si esos dos pokemon serian grandes adquisiciones─Dijo Jessie tratando de hacer un ataque a traición─Yanmega poder antiguo, woobat poder oculto, frillish rayo burbuja─los pokemon obedecieron y lanzaron sus ataques pero fueron detenidos por una barrera de luz verde que fue generada por la sylveon de Serena.

─ _No los dejaré atacar a mi entrenadora y sus amigos de esa forma_ ─Dijo sylveon en su idioma.

─Bien hecho sylveon─Dijo alegremente Serena ante la reacción de su pokémon─Como siempre ustedes tratando de atacar a traición─Finalizó molesta la peli─miel.

─No te confíes por un golpe de suerte boba─Dijo jessie─y ustedes que esperan ataquen─dijo a james y sus pokemon.

─Eso lo veremos─Dijo Clemont mientras sacaba a dos de sus pokemon─Luxray, ampharos salgan.─

─Tiene razón vayan altaria, Braixen, sylveon y pancham─mando serena a sus pokemon.

─Charizard, Greninja pikachu es hora de la batalla─Dijo ash─Bien Serena y Clemont ¿listos para usar eso?─pregunto el azebache mientras dejaba ver un aro negro con una piedra en su muñeca.

─Si─Contestaron ambos mientras serena revelaba un collar con la misma piedra que ash y clemont de su mochila se abría un contenedor y salía otra de esas piedras.

─Charizard, Altaria, Ampharos Mega─evoluciona─Gritaron los tres mientras tocaban sus piedras y estas reaccionaban a las que tenían los pokémon en un pequeño adorno causando que estos cambiaran su apariencia.

A charizard le creció un tercer cuerno en medio de los que tenía, en sus brazos aparecieron unas pequeñas alas y sus alas se volvieron más grandes, finalmente su cola le crecieron un serie de púas y la parte crema de su vientre llegó hasta su boca. Altaria desarrollo un mayor plumaje que le cubre la parte superior de la cabeza y la espalda haciendo la ilusión de que era un ave con una nube en la espalda, su color se aclaró a un azul celeste. Ampharos le creció un pelaje blanco en la cabeza desde el orbe rojo que tenía en la cabeza y la cola se cubrió del mismo pelaje y surgieron más esferas rojas.

─Y eso no es todo─Dijo ash con una gran sonrisa confiada─Greninja es hora de mostrar el poder de los vínculos─Grito el azebache mientras un gran tornado de agua cubría al pokémon rana que al disiparse se vio el cambio que había sufrido el tipo agua/siniestro, ahora la parte baja de sus orejas era color negro y le había crecido una especie de pelo negro que sobresalía, la cresta central se había vuelto roja y en los mechones tenía unos rayos rojos, su pecho se había vuelto azul y se parecía a la chaqueta de ash y finalmente en la espalda había aparecido una especie de shuriken azul gigante.

Los demás incluidos a los elegidos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto pero por diferentes razones.

─¿Eso es la megaevolución?─Preguntaron los amigos del azebache─Y que le paso a greninja ahora se parece a ash.─

Los demás pokémon de ash que no habían visto la mega evolución también estaban impresionados con eso mientras se preguntaban cómo se podría lograr.

─Ash al notar la expresión de los demás dijo─Primero derrotemos al equipo rocket y luego les contaremos de la megaevolución.

James al ver la gran desventaja que tenían empezó a temer dijo─Jessie estamos contra 3 megaevoluciones además de ese maldito greninja del bobo que haremos.─

─Pues lo único que podemos hacer es usar esa técnica secreta James─ Dijo la peli-violeta.

─Esta bien Jessie─Contesto el peli─azul─Es nuestra única alternativa.─

─Entonces 1, 2, 3─Empezaron a contar los miembros del equipo rocket─¡A correr!─Gritaron finalmente ambos mientras corrían a toda velocidad seguidos de sus pokemon.

─¡Nos la pagaran Bobos!─Gritaron mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad.

─¿Que acaba de pasar?─preguntó el elegido de la esperanza.

─Pues parece que son muy rápidos cuando se trata de huir─Dijo el castaño al ver lo acción del equipo Rocket.

─Ya no podemos hacer nada─Dijo la elegida de la luz.

─Bueno ahora lo mejor es regresar y dar explicaciones sobre algunas cosas─Dijo el profesor oak recordando la armor evolución y la mega evolución además de la transformación de Greninja.

─Cierto ademas de que quisiera saber sobre este pokemon sylveon─Dijo Dawn─Además ese lucario me resulta familiar ash y he querido preguntarte por el─finalizo la peli─azul dejando tanto a los niños elegidos como a los entrenadores un poco dudosos de que tendrían explicar.

* * *

Responder los dos Reviews que tengo

 **Hyoga de Cisne: Bueno pues si ellos se dan cuenta que estan en otro mundo rapidamente esto gracias a su conocimiento de la existencia de otros mundos y al hecho a que han estado en almenos 3 mundos diferentes aparte del suyo mismo**

 **Fasara: Pues me alegra que te guste la verdad el cuarto lo iba a publicar la semana pasada pero se me olvido xD, y espero poder seguir viendote por aqui**

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y que la aventura digi-evolucione


	5. Capitulo 5: Descubrimientos

Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Pokemon, ni digimon me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Satoshi Tajiri y Akiyoshi Hongo respectivamente

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 Descubrimientos**

Después de que el equipo Rocket salió huyendo de la batalla al ver la desventaja que tenían regresaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak para escuchar los eventos que sucedieron durante la batalla contra el equipo rocket

Entonces el profesor Oak dijo─Entonces, ¿con quien empezamos?.

Todos los que tenían que dar una explicación acerca de lo que había dicho se preguntaban quiénes serían los primeros en hablar.

─Bueno y si empezamos con lo de los digimons de Tk y Kari y después lo que paso con los pokemon de Ash, Serena y Clemont─Opino Gary quien estaba muy interesado la evolución espontánea que sufrieron ambos digimon.

─Nos parece bien─Dijeron todos.

─¿Bueno que quieren saber?─Pregunto Tk

─¿Para empezar como sabían que iba a evolucionar en ese momento?─Preguntó Gary─¿Así como a que se refieren con Nivel campeón y clase sagrada?

Tk pensó un poco cómo responder─Bueno─Contesto el Rubio─Pues sera algo largo y complicado explicarlo.

─¿Por qué?─Preguntó algo confundido el azebache.

─Bueno eso es porque primero tendríamos que explicar muchos detalles de los digimons─Contesto la castaña.

─¿Como que?─Pregunto la chica de la pañoleta.

─Esto sería mucho más fácil si Izzy estuviera aquí─dijo Kari─Después de todo el es quien más sabe y en su laptop tiene un digianalizador.

─Tienes razón Kari─Comentó Tk─Pero no sabemos cuánto puede tardar en llegar él y los demás.

─Pensaron un minuto─Para empezar diremos que los digimons se dividen en tipos y clases─Comento el rubio.

─Los tipos son en base a su función─Continuó la castaña.

─¿Función?─Preguntó el investigador mayor.

─Si─Contesto el rubio de que usaba el gorro.

─¿A que se refieren con función?─Cuestionó el observador pokémon.

─Bueno verán con eso se refieren a si son un virus, una vacuna o una base de datos─Contestó el elegido de la esperanza─Luego están las clases que es como se distinguen en base a sus características físicas o sus poderes.

─Interesante─Dijo el joven investigador pokémon─Te refieres que un digimon posee tanto un tipo como una clase.

─Si─Contesto la castaña─Pero también se clasifican por nivel o etapa evolutiva─Continuo─Son en total siete etapas básicas de digi-evolución siendo el digihuevo, la etapa bebé, etapa bebe 2 o nivel entrenamiento, etapa de crecimiento o nivel principiante, etapa adulta o nivel campeón, etapa de perfeccionamiento o nivel ultra y la digievolución mega.

─También hay otras digi-evoluciones como la armor o la DNA─Continuo el rubio─Y tambien hay unas llamadas las etapas mega 2 que se dan bajo circunstancias diferentes─Dijo Tk─También están los digimons que tienen un cambio de modo.

─Ahora un ejemplo es Patamon─Dijo la castaña─Patamon es un digimon tipo dato, que pertenece a la clase de las bestias aladas y nivel principiante─continuo la castaña─mientras Gatomon es un digimon de tipo vacuna, perteneciente a la clase de las bestias sagradas y de nivel campeón por lo que está un nivel arriba que patamon.

─Son muchas cosas y me doy cuenta que el algunas cosas los digimons tiene similitudes con los pokemon pero en otras son muy diferentes─Dijo el doctor pokemon─¿Pero como sabían que iban a evolucionar en esos momentos?¿además de por qué volvieron a su forma anterior?

─Pues veran─empezó a hablar el rubio─Algo que tiene los digimons es que se ven muy influenciados por las emociones humanas─Comentó el elegido de las esperanza─También en el caso de nuestros digimons nosotros les transmitimos energía para que puedan digi-evolucionar cuando lo necesitan.

─Y cuando esa energía se agota vuelven a su etapa anterior─Comentó la castaña─Y como dijo Tk puede darse el caso de que un digimon bueno se vuelva malo o agresivo si este está cerca de una persona con esas clases de sentimientos.

─¿Entonces ustedes pueden hacerlos evolucionar cuando quieran?─Pregunto May ante la explicación.

─Más o menos si el digimon está muy cansado o hambriento no podremos hacerlo digi-evolucionar─Comento el rubio─Además de que también pueden evolucionar cuando su compañero humano está en graves problemas─Finalizó recordando las primeras veces que los digimons de sus amigos así como el propio lo hicieron.

─Bueno eso se da en el caso de la evolución a etapa de campeón─Comentó la elegida de la luz─En el caso de la ultra es un poco más complicada por no decir a la mega─Continuo Kari─En el caso de las armor se requiere que se tenga posesión de uno de los digieggs elementales.

─¿Digieggs elementales?─Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

─Si son unos digieggs que tiene uno de los 9 emblemas que mis amigos y yo poseemos─Respondió Tk─Estos son valor, amistad, sinceridad, conocimiento, pureza, amor, amabilidad, esperanza y luz además del digiegg de los milagros─dijo finalizando.

─En nuestros caso yo poseo el digiegg de la luz─dijo Kari─y Tk el de la esperanza que son los mismo que nuestro emblemas.

─¿Emblemas?─Pregunto la pequeña bonnie.

─Los emblemas son una representación de la mayor cualidad de los niños elegidos─Dijo Kari─Por ejemplo mi hermano tiene el emblema del valor que significa que su mayor cualidad es un valor para no dejar que el miedo lo detenga de ayudar a sus amigos.

─Vaya si que son muchas cosas─Dijo la peli-naranja─Gracias por explicarnos aunque aún hay cosas que no me quedan claras─Comentó con honestidad.

─Misty tiene razon aun hay cosas que no entendemos de los digimons─Dijo Ash─Pero muchas gracias por su explicación─Ahora creo que nos toca a nosotros explicar algunas cosas─Comentó viendo a Serena y Clemont─¿Así que quieren saber?.

─Primero como funciona eso de la megaevolución─Dijo Misty─ Segundo que paso con tu greninja.

─Tercero queremos saber más de sus pokemon─Continuo Brock.

─Cuando fue interrumpido por ash─Antes quisiera saber─Empezó a preguntar─¿Por qué no lo preguntaron antes?.

─Es que no queríamos interrumpir la fiesta─Dijo Iris─A veces eres como un niño.

─No empiezen─Dijo Misty sabiendo a hacia dónde se dirige esa conversación─Volviendo a lo que decíamos─Continuo la peli─naranja─¿Como se realiza la megaevolución y algún tipo agua puede hacerlo?─Preguntó ilusionada con la idea de tener un tipo agua mega─evolucionado.

─¿O algún tipo dragón?─Continuo iris también esperanzada por lo mismo pero con un tipo dragón.

─De hecho en general que ¿pokémon pueden megaevolucionar?─Pregunt Gary para aclarar mas.

─Además Iris acabas de ver a un altaria mega evolucionar─Dijo Ash.

─¿Y que tiene que ver?─Preguntó Iris.

─Que altaria es un pokémon dragón/volador─Respondió May.

─¿Enserio?─Preguntó iris que no sabía mucho de dragones de otras regiones.

─Bueno─Dijo clemont para empezar la explicación sobre la megaevolución─pues no sabemos todos los pokémon que pueden megaevolucionar─continuo Clemont con su explicación─Pero si sabemos que entre ellos están, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Altaria, Lucario, Ampharos, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Garchomp y Metagross.

─También Charizard de hecho tiene dos mega evoluciones posibles─Dijo Ash sorprendiendo a todos.

─¿A qué te refieres con que tiene dos megaevoluciones?─Pregunto Tracey .

─Esto ¿de que tanto están hablando?─Preguntó la elegida de la luz al estar tan perdida en la conversación.

─Oh lo sentimos─Dijo algo apenado Brock por que olvido que sus nuevos amigos de hecho no sabían nada de los pokemon─Lo que pasa es que nos emocionamos con la megaevolución.

─¿A que se refieren con megaevolución?─Preguntó el elegido de la esperanza.

─Bueno para explicar eso tenemos que darles una explicación a fondo de los pokémon─Comentó el joven de anteojos─Pero quisiera seguir escuchando sobre la megaevolución y los pokemon de ash, serena y clemont.

─Yo tambien─Comento la chica de la pañoleta.

─Por cierto Dawn ¿que quieres saber de lucario?─Pregunto el azebache.

─Es que me resulta familiar como que lo he visto antes─Contesto la peli-azul.

─Bueno no es de extrañar lo conociste cuando era un riolu─Comentó Ash lo que dejó en duda a Dawn.

─¿A qué te refieres con que lo conocí cuando era un riolu?─Pregunto la chica de la bufanda.

─Pues a eso tu y brock lo conocieron cuando era un riolu─Volvió a contestar el azebache haciendo que los mencionados se extrañan ante la afirmación que había hecho.

─Explicate Ash─Dijo Brock─¿Como que conocemos a lucario desde que era un riolu?.

─¿Recuerdan aquel riolu con aura esfera que conocimos?─Pregunto el azebache haciendo que los dos simplemente asintieran─Pues es el evolucionado.

─¿Enserio?─Preguntaron ambos recibiendo como respuesta un sí de Ash.

¡Increible!─Exclamaron la coordinadora y el doctor al mismo tiempo.

─ _Entonces ¿tu eres el riolu que conocimos en sinnoh?_ ─Preguntó el pequeño piplup.

─ _Si es un gusto volver a verlos a todos_ ─Contestó Lucario al pequeño pingüino.

─Tal vez los pokémon podrían darnos la explicación sobre ellos en lo que ustedes resuelven sus asuntos─Opinó la elegida de la luz para no sentirse tan desubicada.

─¿Pues no sería algo descortés?─pregunto la peli-miel─después de todo ustedes se tomaron su tiempo para explicarnos acerca de los digimons.─

─No nos molesta─Contesto el rubio de la esperanza─Además creo que tus amigos están muy interesados en lo que hablaban.─

─ _No sabemos si nosotros podamos darles una buena explicación_ ─comento el roedor electrico mas grande.

─¿Por qué lo dices?─Pregunto la castaña del pañuelo al ratón.

─¿Que cosa?─Pregunto el azebache .

─Pues él─contestó el rubio de sombreo apuntando a pikachu─dijo que no creen que puedan darnos una buena explicación.─

─Debe ser asombroso poder entender lo que dicen los pokemon─Comentó el chico de lentes más joven─Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarles.

─Se a lo que te refieres Max─Contestó el profesor pokémon─Si pudiéramos entenderlos como ustedes podría avanzar en mi investigación mucho más rápido─diciendo esto último viendo a los dos niños elegidos

─ _A nosotros nos gustaría poder hablar con nuestros entrenadores_ ─Comentó sylveon ante tal idea.

─ _Seria grandioso poder hablar con papá de manera directa_ ─Comentó Noivern─ _No lo creen hermanos_ ─Diciendo esto último viendo a Donphan y Scraggy.

─¿Papá?─Preguntaron tanto los elegidos como los digimons ante tal afirmación.

─¿Qué sucede?─Pregunto la peli azul─¿Por que dijeron papá de esa forma?.

─Pues ellos estaban diciendo que les gustaría hablar con ustedes de cómo lo hacemos nuestros digimons y nosotros─Contestó Kari─aunque él─señalando a Noivern─Dijo que le gustaría hablar con su papá de manera directa y no entendemos a que se refiere.

─ _Pues nosotros tampoco entendemos a que se refiere_ ─Contestó el conocedor pokemon ante eso─ _Digo no se por que no podría hablar con su padre_.

─ _Nos referimos a que nuestro papá no nos entiende_ ─Contesto Donphan.

─¿Por qué no los entiende no es un pokémon como ustedes?─Pregunto el digimon gato.

─ _Pues nuestro padre es él_ ─Contestó Scraggy mientras él, Donphan y Noivern señalaban a Ash.

─ _Mi madre es ella_ ─Dijo Glaceon mientras se acercaba a May.

─ _La mia es ella_ ─Esta vez dijo Quilava mientras se acercaba a Dawn.

─ _Y mi padre es él_ ─finalizó Chansey mientras apuntaba a brock.

Los mencionados estaban un pocos extrañados por el comportamiento de sus pokemon.

─¿Que están diciendo?─Preguntó el doctor pokemon.

─Que ustedes son su padres─Contestó la elegida de la luz sin entender porque ellos dirían eso o a que se refieren con eso.

Eso dejó sorprendido a los entrenadores─Tampoco nosotros sabemos por qué dirían eso─Contestó la coordinadora.

─Tal vez─Empezó a hablar el profesor pokémon llamando la atención de todos─ellos los consideran sus padres porque ustedes los criaron desde huevos─Concluyó el profesor─Eso es un gran descubrimiento.

─¿De qué están hablando?─Interrogó el elegido de la esperanza quien se quedó con la duda una vez más.

─Volvimos a divagar─Comentó el profesor─Bueno creo que podremos hablar de eso además de los pokémon de Ash, Clemont y Serena después de explicarles a estos jóvenes sobre este mundo─finalizó.

─Está bien─Contestaron con algo de pesadez la mayoría.

─Bueno jovenes empezaremos con lo que es un pokemon─Dijo el mayor profesor Samuel Oak.

─De acuerdo profesor─Contestaron los elegidos.

El profesor empezó con su explicación─Los pokemon son criaturas que habitan en todas las partes de este mundo, habitan en los bosques, mares, ciudades, montañas─Decía el profesor.

─Estas criaturas tienen poderes increíbles y suelen diferenciarse por tipos existiendo 18 en total─Comentó el joven investigador Gary Oak─ Siendo estos los tipos Normal, Fuego, Eléctrico, Planta, Agua...─Continuo el Gary.

─Los humanos a cierta edad tiene el permiso para convertirse en entrenadores pokémon─continuó el líder de lumiose─Esto significa que pueden salir de viaje en compañía de un pokémon para atrapar otros pokémon y entrenarlos para diferentes actividades.

─¿A que se refieren con atraparlos?─Pregunto el rubio de la esperanza.

─Pues veras─Comentó el doctor pokemon─Con estos objetos que se llaman pokebolas un entrenador puede atrapar a un pokemon y este generalmente seguirá las instrucciones que uno les de, pero normalmente antes de eso suele haber una batalla entre un pokémon del entrenador y el pokemon que se quiere atrapar.

─¿Pero eso no es algo cruel para ellos?─Pregunto las castaña de la luz.

─Si hablas de las batallas a muchos de ellos les gusta combatir ya que así pueden volverse más fuerte─Respondió el doctor.

─Además no es extraño que un pokemon decida seguir al entrenador─Dijo la pelinaranja volteando a ver al azebache.

─ _Es verdad nosotros somos felices con nuestros entrenadores_ ─Comentó Pikachu a ambos elegidos.

─ _Pikachu tiene razon ademas muchos que somos atrapados seguimos al en entrenador porque ellos se ganaron nuestro respeto al derrotarnos_ ─Mencionó Talonflame─ _Después de todo si su pokemon pudo vencernos quiere decir que es un entrenador que valdría la pena_.

─Eso es muy interesante─Dijo Tk─Entonces muchos de ustedes ansían hacerse fuertes y por eso siguen a los entrenadores.

─También hay diferentes cosas a lo que uno se puede dedicar─Dijo esta vez el menor de anteojos─Como entrenador o investigador.

─También pueden ser criadores, coordinadores, conocedores y demás cosas─colaboró el conocedor pokemon.

Y así estuvieron una tiempo explicando lo más simple que pudieron las cosas básicas de los pokemon y los entrenadores pokémon, también les hablaron sobre los pokémon legendarios y sobre arceus.

─Bueno eso es lo básico─Comento el peli-verde─pero la verdad creo que tendrán que ir aprendiendo más sobre la marcha─Dijo el conocedor pokemon─Como la relación entre tipos y a atrapar pokémon.

─Si que fue mucha información─Dijo Kari─Pero muchas gracias ahora entendemos algo de este mundo.

─Y nosotro sabemos algo de los suyo─Comentó el azebache─Saben algun dia quisiera escuchar historias sobre sus aventuras.

─Nosotros igual─Comento la pequeña rubia─Y poder conocer mas digimons lindos como los suyos─Finalizó mientras abrazaba a Gatomon y Patamon.

─Bueno ahora que estos jóvenes entienden mejor sobre este mundo─Empezó a decir el profesor─No teníamos algo pendiente─Diciendo esto último viendo al entrenador de pikachu y a los jóvenes de kalos.

Después de esas palabras pasaron unas largas horas donde los entrenadores de kalos así como el joven de pueblo paleta estuvieron hablando sobre la megaevolución donde Iris se emocionó al descubrir que había pokemon que al mega evolucionar se volvían tipo dragón como Ampharos, Sceptile y Charizard en su forma X, también la mención de un tipo inmune al tipo dragón lo que dejó muy sorprendida a Iris que no creía de un tipo así lo que conllevo a una batalla entre su dragonite y el florges de Ash demostrando lo temible que puede ser el tipo hada para los dragones. Luego de la batalla Ash explicó sobre su sincronización con greninja y como esta podía darle a greninja un poder casi igual al de una mega evolución pero que también conllevaba un gran agotamiento al entrenador. Al finalizar la explicaciones el dia habia llegado a su fin y todos decidieron que era hora de irse para pasar la noche el profesor Oak les ofreció hospedaje entre ellos a los jóvenes del otro mundo quienes aceptaron junto a Misty, May, Max, Dawn e Iris, por otra parte Brock y Cilan se hospedarian con Gary y finalmente Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con Ash y su madre.

─Bueno hoy si que fue un cumpleaños de locos no crees─Dijo el azebache a su pokemon.

─ _Ya lo creo no esperaba que dos chicos de otro mundo aparecieran─_ Contestó el roedor eléctrico en su idioma─ _Además de esos digimons, esa gatomon se ve que tiene mucha fuerza y sus evoluciones_ ─Finalizó recordando como los mencionados destruyeron el robot del equipo rocket.

─¿Me pregunto de que más serán capaces los digimons y si podre obtener uno?─Se cuestionó Ash─Seria increible ser amigo de uno de ellos.

─ _Supongo que sería interesante y si consigues uno tal vez consigas uno de esas pokédex que te dejen entenderme_ ─Contestó otra vez en su idioma el pokemon eléctrico.

─Bueno lo mejor será que durmamos no sabemos qué podría pasar mañana─Finalizó el azebache mientras cerraba los ojos y su pokemon hacía lo mismo.

Mientras en el laboratorio del profesor Oak los dos elegidos tenían una conversación con sus digimons y pokemon.

─Que dia mas ajetreado ¿no lo creen?─Pregunto la castaña.

─Si Kari─Contestó el digimon gato─Un minuto estamos de paseo en el digimundo y al siguiente en un mundo lleno estas criaturas y metidos en una gran batalla por ese mundo─finalizo viendo a pichu y shinx.

─Parece que las aventuras nos siguen a donde quiera que vayamos─Menciono el digimon alado─Además yo creo que sera emocionante.

─Patamon tiene razón─Contestó el rubio─Y creo que podremos hacer nuevos amigos como ellos.

─ _Estoy ansioso por empezar esta aventura a tu lado Tk_ ─Contestó el pequeño ratón─ _Ya veras como me hago más fuerte_.

─ _Yo igual Kari_ ─Le dijo el pequeño felino eléctrico a la castaña─ _Tú y yo nos haremos más fuertes juntos y tendremos muchas aventuras_.

─Esta bien shinx─Contesto la castaña─Pero creo que es hora de irse a dormir.

─Tienes razón nos vemos mañana─Contestó el rubio mientras se iba a su habitación y los demás lo imitan.

De esta forma todos se fueron a dormir a la espera de la llegada de los demás elegidos y el comienzo de esta aventura para detener a los digimons de las tinieblas.

* * *

Responder los dos Reviews que tengo

 **Fasara: Hola amig me alegra que te guste el fic**

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y que la aventura digi-evolucione


	6. Capitulo 6: Llegan los elegidos

Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Pokemon, ni digimon me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Satoshi Tajiri y Akiyoshi Hongo respectivamente este capitulo es ´publicado el dia de mi cumpleaños

* * *

Capítulo 6 La llegada de los elegidos

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, hay todos pasaban tiempo con los pokemon aunque algunos estaban más interesados en los digimons como el profesor, Gary, Tracey, Max y Bonnie, mientras Tk y Kari pasaban tiempo con sus nuevos pokemon pichu y shinx además de los pokémon de los demás para aprender un poco más. Así estuvieron gran parte del día hasta que tres haz de luz se precipitaron como cuando llegaron los elegidos de la esperanza y la luz revelando a tres jóvenes los cuales fueron reconocidos por los elegidos.

─¡Hermano, Matt, Sora me alegra verlos!─Gritó la castaña al ver a su hermano mayor además de a sus amigos.

─Yo también me alegro de verlos─Dijo el rubio.

─¡Kari! ¡Tk!─Gritaron los 3 mencionados al verlos.

─¿Dónde estamos? y ¿Donde han estado ustedes?─Preguntó el joven castaño y ojos color chocolate que vestía una playera azul oscura debajo de un suéter color gris oscuro de manga corta ambas, el suéter tenía una estrella en cada manga, un pants oscuro también unos tenis igual oscuros, finalmente en tenía dos muñequeras negras y una sudadera en la cabeza de color azul. El estaba acompañado de un pequeño dinosaurio bipedo anaranjado bastante robustode ojos verdes, tanto en los brazos como en las patas se ven tres grandes dedos con garras muy grandes. También estaba acompañado de un pequeño charmander.

─Tiene razon ademas de ¿quienes son ellos?─Pregunto el rubio de ojos azules que vestía una camiseta de botones negra con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros. El estaba acompañado de lo que parece ser una especie de reptil bipedo de larga cola color amarillo, la panza de color tenía con unas especies de rayas rosas y un gran cuerno con una especie de marcas rúnicas, también portaba sobre él una especie de piel de lobo celeste con rayas azul oscuro con garras rosas y también de un pequeño riolu.

─Me alegra verlos─Dijo la pelirroja de ojos cafés, vestía una playera rosa con un óvalo con la palabra circle en inglés escrita con el fondo verde y el borde de color rosa oscuro en el pecho, una falda roja, unos zapatos rojos y blancos. Ella estaba acompañada de una ave de tamaño mediano de color rosa, en las punta de las plumas de la cabeza y cola azul, una gran pluma rayada entre rosa y azul que sobresalía de la cabeza, en una de las pata se veía un anillo plateado ademas tambien tenia un pequeño pidgey en la cabeza.

─Nosotros también nos alegramos de verlos─Contesto el Rubio─Además de que veo que tienen nuevos amigos como nosotros─Finalizó mientras les mostraba a pichu y sus amigos del digimundo mientras Kari hacía lo propio con shinx.

─¿Oigan nos van a presentar a sus amigos?─Preguntó la pelinaranja.

─O claro─Contestó la castaña─El se mi hermano mayor Tai─Dijo señalando al castaño─El hermano mayor de Tk, Matt─Mientras señalaba al rubio mayor─Y nuestra amiga Sora.

─Hola soy Taichi Kamiya pero me pueden decir Tai─Dijo el castaño presentándose de manera formal─Y el es mi compañero digimon Agumon─Dijo apuntando al pequeño dinosaurio.

─Un placer conocerlos─Contesto el digimon aunque solo los elegidos y los pokemon lo entendieron.

─Yo soy Yamato Ishida─Dijo el rubio─Pero me pueden llamar solamente Matt y él es mi compañero digimon Gabumon─Mientras presentaba a su digimon.

─Y yo soy Sora Takenouchi─Dijo la pelirroja─Es un gusto y ella es mi compañera digimon Biyomon.

─Espera no dijeron que ustedes dos eran hermanos─Preguntó Max a los dos rubios los cuales asintieron─¿Entonces por qué tienen apellidos diferentes?.

─Bueno─Despues de eso los rubios explicaron su situación familiar lo que dejo algo sorprendidos a los presentes que desconocian esto y al joven apenado por la pregunta.

─Perdonen a Max─Dijo la hermana de éste─el suele hablar más de lo que debería.

─No se preocupen─Dijo Mat─Estamos más acostumbrados de lo que creen.

─Cierto─Continuó Tk─Además él no podría saberlo.

─Bueno cambiando de tema─Dijo Tai─¿Quienes son ustedes y exactamente dónde estamos?─Preguntó el líder de los elegidos.

─Pues veran─Contestó su hermana─Es una larga historia.

Después de una larga explicación acerca de donde estaban, del motivo de que estuvieran ahí, de que eran los pokemon y asi pasaron el dia mientras los elegidos del valor, la amistad y el amor conocían a sus nuevos pokemon. Al día siguiente los últimos tres elegidos siendo uno de ellos un chico pelirrojo de ojos negros el cual vestía una playera naranja a rayas una chaqueta verde un pantalón café hasta las rodillas y unos tenis azules, el cual estaba acompañado de una especie de insecto similar a una mariquita de color roja teniendo seis extremidades dos de ellas terminando en forma de pinzas, en la espalda se pueden apreciar siete picos este tiene dos grandes ojos verdes y dos antenas de color anaranjadas además de un ledyba. El segundo era un joven mayor a los demás de cabello color azul oscuro y ojos negros, este vestía una camisa formal casual azul marino pantalón beige y zapatos grises y un reloj en la muñeca izquierda, él estaba acompañado de una especie de foca o león marino blanco de ojos verdes con varias marcas moradas por el cuerpo y una melena roja que le llegaba a la espalda, en las aletas sobresalen tres garras y dos pequeños colmillos, también un pequeño squirtle estaba junto a este dúo. La última era un joven de cabellos castaño y ojos café, ella vestía una blusa de la cual tenia una raya blanca que dividía la mitad superior de color azul y la mitad inferior la roja y una estrella amarilla además de falda blanca también unas botas blancas hasta las rodillas, estaba junto a especie de reptil de piel y ojos verdes, garras violetas y una cola con unas extrañas protuberancias saliendo de ella en la cabeza tenía una especie de flor tropical rosa con partes amarillas y junto a esta un bulbasaur.

─Vaya, así aquí es donde se encontraban todos─Dijo el Peli azul.

─Tiene razon, ¿por que desaparecieron así?─Preguntó esta vez el pelirrojo.

─Me alegra verlos a todos─Comentó la castaña muy alegre.

─Hola Mimi, Joe, Izzy─Dijeron los elegidos que ya se encontraban en el mundo.

─A nosotros también nos alegra─Comento la pelirroja.

─Y eso es una larga historia─Dijo el rubio menor.

─Que estaré feliz de contarles─Dijo un hombre de gabardina que apareció de repente.

─¡Señor Gennai!─Gritaron los elegidos así como los entrenadores al verlo otra vez.

─¿Que está haciendo aquí?─Preguntó la elegida de la luz─¿Descubrió algo?

─Lamentablemente no hemos podido dar con la base donde se encuentran─Contesto Gennai─Despues del ultimo ataque de arceus decidieron trasladarse para ocultarse.

─¿Arceus?─Preguntaron los tres recién llegados.

─Oh cierto les tenemos que explicar lo que sucede a ustedes tres─Contestó Gennai después de eso se le dio la misma explicación a los elegidos de la pureza, sinceridad y conocimiento tanto por que estan ahi, asi como sobre las criaturas que habitaban ese mundo y quien era arceus.

─Vaya que es mucha información─Comentó la elegida de la pureza.

─¿Entonces solo vino por eso señor Gennai?─Preguntó el elegido del conocimiento.

─En realidad no─Contestó el hombre de la gabardina─Ahora que Izzy se encuentra aquí podemos añadirle una función a sus nuevos digivice.

─¿Otra función?─Preguntaron todos.

─Sí─Contestó Gennai─y para eso ocuparemos tu computadora Izzy y que todos saquen su digivice/pokédex─A lo que el mencionado abrió su computadora así como los demás sacaban sus dispositivos digitales─Ahora todos conecten el dispositivo a la computadora─Una vez hecho esto se vio como en la pantalla empezaba a cargar informacion y salia un letrero que decía digi-analizador instalado correctamente.

─¿Que acaban de hacer?─ Preguntó el joven investigador interesado en eso.

─Para resumirlo ahora estos dispositivos tienen el digi-analizador que estaba en la computadora de Izzy─Contestó el señor Gennai.

─¿Digi-Analizador?─Preguntaron todos.

─Algo así como la función normal que tienen la pokédex normal─Respondió el señor Gennai con mucha tranquilidad─Solo que esta daran informacion sobre los digimons, si quieren pruebenlo.

Entonces cada uno apuntó su digivice hacia sus digimons que empezaron a dar información sobre cada digimon

"Agumon este dinosaurio digimon es un muy alegre y animado, suele comer mucho y tienen un fuerte sentido de la justicia con su técnica la flama bebe dispara una rápida bola de fuego."

"Gabumon un digimon reptil, suele tener una piel de lobo que se asemeja a la piel de garurumon encima de él. Con su técnica la llama azul dispara una fina línea de fuego de color azul que quema lo que está en su camino."

"Biyomon esta ave digimon es extremadamente curioso y afectuosa, sus alas imitan un par de brazos lo que le dificulta volar. Su técnica especial es el espiral mágico el cual consiste un espiral de fuego verde místico que lanza contra su enemigo."

"Palmon este digimon de forma de planta tiene una flor creciendo en su cabeza, con su técnica la hiedra venenosa lanza varias lianas de sus manos con las que atrapa a su enemigo"

"Tentomon este insecto digimon es muy inteligente y le gusta ayudar con su información a sus amigos, su técnica el super trueno genera un poderosa corriente eléctrica que golpea a sus enemigos. "

"Gomamon este mamífero digimon le gusta explorar las profundidades del mar y gracias a su pelaje puede soportar las bajas temperaturas y con su técnica la marcha de peces convoca un gran número de peces que están bajo sus órdenes."

"Patamon un digimon perteneciente a las bestias aladas, con sus orejas con forma de murciélago puede volar pero no de manera muy rápida. Su técnica la burbuja de aire consiste en una esfera de aire comprimido que dispara a alta velocidad a su enemigo."

"Gatomon un digimon de nivel campeón perteneciente a la clase de las bestias sagradas. Que no te engañe su tierna apariencia con su técnica el golpe de gato puede derribar un digimon de gran tamaño sin problemas."

─Gua esto es asombroso─Dijo el pelirrojo─¿Entonces podemos ver la información de todos los digimons que hemos visto?.

─Asi es─Contesto el señor Gennai─Ademas de que tambien tiene informacion sobre los pokemon y como último detalle también tiene incluido los digieggs elementales de sus respectivos emblemas─Continuó el hombre─ Por lo que sus digimons podrán armor-digi evolucionar con ellos.

─¡Genial!─Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

─Una vez concluido esto me retiro─Dijo Gennai alejándose.

─Bien─Comenzó el elegido del valor─Creo que lo mejor es que por hoy Izzy, Joe y Mimi convivan con sus nuevos pokemon y mañana salgamos a encontrar donde se oculta el Equipo Rocket.

─Me parece bien─Dijo el investigador.

─¿No piensan ir todos juntos verdad?─Preguntó el investigador más joven que llamó la atención de todos.

─¿Por qué no?─Preguntó el elegido del valor.

─Digo llamarían demasiado la atención si van como un grupo grande con criaturas desconocidas─Mencionó Gary─ Y eso podría dificultar el conseguir información.

─Es un buen punto─Dijo el peli-rojo─Además nosotros no conocemos tanto de este mundo.

─¿Y si nos agrupamos para ayudarlos?─Preguntó el azebache.

─¿A qué te refieres?─Preguntó Gary a su amigo

─Bueno y si nos separamos en grupos y formamos grupos con ellos para acompañarlos─Contestó el entrenador pokemon.

─Es una gran Idea Ash─Dijo Serena─¿Pero como nos dividimos?

Entonces el profesor al ver la cantidad de jóvenes se le ocurrió─Y si se dividen en 4 grupos de 5 dos del mundo digimon y 3 de este mundo asi podran tener ayuda para saber de este mundo y tendrán dos digimons para pelear en caso de necesitarlo.

─Bien pensado Abuelo─Dijo Gary─Bueno ustedes se parecen en 4 grupos de 2 y nos uniremos por sorteo.

Diciendo esto los ocho elegidos se separaron en grupos quedando

Tk y Kari, Matt y Sora, Tai y Mimi y por último Joe e izzy, una vez hecho esto se hizo un sorteo usando papeles con los emblemas de los elegidos al final los grupos quedaron de esta forma:

Tai, Mimi, Ash, Serena e Iris

Matt, Sora, Gary, May y Dawn

Izzy, Joe, Misty, Brock y Clemont

Tk,Kari, Cilan, Max y Bonnie(estos dos se encapricharon para unirse hasta que lo lograron e incluso se les dio un permiso especial para ser entrenadores antes de tiempo por la situación cortesía del profesor Oak)

Durante el resto del dia los elegidos, digimons, entrenadores y pokémon se la pasaron conviviendo para conocerse mejor y estar listos para la aventura que se aproximaba

─Bien mañana empezamos nuestro viaje por este nuevo mundo─Dijo Tai algo emocionado por las aventuras que tendrán junto a agumon y charmander.

─Cierto será como cuando llegamos al digimundo por primera vez─Dijo con algo de nostalgia la elegida del amor acompañada de biyomon y pidgey.

─Detendremos a los digimons de las tinieblas y protegeremos este mundo─Apoyó el elegido de la amistad con gabumon y riolu a su lado.

─Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir─Mencionó el elegido de la sinceridad con gomamon y squirtle.

─Tiene razón─Apoyó a su amigo el elegido del conocimiento con tentomon y ledyba.

─Buenas noches─Dijeron todos para irse a dormir y empezar su nueva aventura en la mañana.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y que la aventura digi-evolucione


	7. Capitulo Especial Curiosidades

Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Pokemon, ni digimon me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Satoshi Tajiri y Akiyoshi Hongo respectivamente este capitulo es ´publicado el dia de mi cumpleaños

* * *

Capitulo Especial de curiosidades

Bueno este no es un capitulo como tal solo son algunas curiosidades sobre lo que tenía planeado en el fic y cambios de último minuto que hice esto lo hice por una pequeña inspiración dada por Emilion de Foros DZ y no se preocupen el proximo capitulo estara listo pronto.

─ Originalmente Pichu iba a estar con Kari y Shinx con Tk pero lo cambie al final porque me pareció mejor.

─ Cada equipo de los niños elegidos a excepción de Tk tienen una especie de temática.

─ Igualmente muchos de los pokemon los escogí basándome en mis propios gustos.

─ La mega-altaria de Serena y el mega-ampharos de Clemont se me ocurrió justo cuando lo estaba escribiendo.

─ El poder de los digimons fue reducido considerablemente ya que normalmente Pegasusmon y Nefertimon habrían destruido el robot del equipo rocket mucho más fácilmente.

─ Así mismo se me ocurrió en el momento el volver entrenadores a Max y Bonnie.

─ Quería escribirlo desde hace tanto tiempo incluso antes de que empezara la sexta generación.

─ Los digimons de las tinieblas se unieron al equipo rocket porque son los que tienen más influencia además de que el resto de los equipos están disueltos.

─ Iba a hacer que Brock hiciera su típica escena para ligar con Sora y Mimi pero al final lo descarte por la diferencias de edad.

─ El mayor de los niños elegidos Joe Kido tiene la misma edad que Ash en el fic.

─ Ash y sus amigos no han visto a ningún digimon con apariencia humana.

─ Todavía no he pensado en que pokemon darles a Max y Bonnie a lo que recibo sugerencias.

─ Tenía planeado hacer que Taiki y los personajes de digimon X-wars aparecieran pero luego lo descarté para dejar únicamente a los de digimon adventure 1.

─ Hay un motivo detrás de la formación en que se separaron.

─ Todavía no estoy seguro si Daivis y los de digimon 02 vayan a aparecer ¿Ustedes que opinan?

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y que la aventura digi-evolucione


	8. Chapter 7: Un nuevo viaje Valor y Pureza

Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Pokemon, ni digimon me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Satoshi Tajiri y Akiyoshi Hongo respectivamente bueno aqui el capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 7 Un nuevo viaje de aventura El valor y la pureza

Después de pasar la noche los elegidos junto a los entrenadores decidieron partir a diferentes horas el grupo de Tai había llegado a ciudad verde sin contratiempos.

─ Bien ¿por dónde empezamos? ─ Preguntó el elegido del valor.

─ Pues creo que seria una buena opción ir al gimnasio de ciudad verde ─ Contesto el azebache.

─ ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso Ash! ─ Grito molesta Iris ─ Deberás que a veces eres como un niño.

─ No es por lo que crees Iris ─ Contesto Ash ─ Lo que pasa es que antes el gimnasio solía ser administrado por el equipo rocket y pense que podriamos encontrar una pista.

─ ¿Espera el gimnasio era administrado por el equipo rocket? ─ Preguntó sorprendida Serena.

─ Si lo era pero después de cierto incidente se eligió otro líder de gimnasio ─ Dijo el azebache recordando ciertos eventos que lo involucraron a él ─ solo espero que si se encuentre ─ finalizó.

─ ¿A que te refiere con cierto incidente? ─ Preguntó la elegida de la pureza ─ ¿Y por qué crees que no estaría?

─ Bueno él ─ Dijo el entrenador de pikachu ─ Solo digamos que es difícil encontrarlo verdad amigo.

─ No tienen idea ─ Contestó Pikachu en su idioma.

─ Esta bien vamos al gimnasio y tal vez podamos entrenar a nuestros nuevos amigos ─ Dijo el elegido del valor mientras sacaba a charmander.

─ Si quiero volverme mas fuerte Tai ─ Dijo el pequeño pokemon.

─ Y yo quiero comer ─ Comentó Agumon a lado de Tai.

Así fueron hacia el gimnasio pokémon el cual era un enorme edificio que parecía una mansión antigua con el techo dividido.

─ Vaya que es grande este lugar ─ Dijo Iris al ver el gimnasio.

─ Sigue igual a la última vez que pase por aquí ─ Dijo el azebache.

─ ¿Entonces ya estuvistes en este gimnasio? ─ Pregunto la morena.

─ Si ya estuve en este gimnasio ─ Contesto el azebache acercándose a la puerta.

─ Parece que está abierto por lo que el líder si debería estar ─ Dijo Serena mientras todos entraban al gimnasio.

─ Que esté abierto no significa que el este ─ Dijo en voz baja siendo solo oído por pikachu ─ no es verdad amigo.

─ Tienes razón ─ Contestó el pokemon.

─ ¿Tan mala impresión tines mia Ash? ─ Preguntó un joven dentro del gimnasio de unos 20 años con un gran parecido con Gary solo que él vestía una playera negra holgada, un pantalón morado con dos grandes bolsillos y unas muñequeras igual moradas además de unas botas negras.

─ No es que se una mala impresión ─ Contesto el azebache de manera tranquila ─ Es solo que todos sabemos que tu no eres de los que suele estar en el Gimnasio.

─ Ash ¿quién es él? ─ Preguntó el elegido del valor acerca de la identidad del individuo que frente a ellos ─ y ¿por qué se parece a Gary?

─ Qué modales son los míos ─ Dijo el hombre ─ Mi nombre es Green Oak y soy el lider de gimnasio de ciudad verde.

─ ¿Green Oak? ─ Preguntaron los 4 que lo desconocían.

─ Si él es el hermano mayor de Gary ─ Respondió Ash ─ Y como dijo es el líder del gimnasio pero tiene el hábito de dejar solo el gimnasio, viaja mas que yo para entrenar.

─ Si pero mis pokemon se pueden hacer cargo del gimnasio solos ─ Dijo Green de manera tranquila ─ ¿Ahora que los trae por aquí?.

─ Bueno pues paso algo y queríamos revisar el gimnasio ─ Contestó el entrenador de pueblo paleta ─ Queria ver si encontrábamos pistas acerca del equipo rocket.

─ ¿El equipo rocket? ─ Preguntó el líder de gimnasio ─ Ahora recuerdo que este gimnasio solía ser propiedad del equipo rocket hasta que tu visitaste el gimnasio ─ dijo Green volteando a ver a Ash notando por fin a las criaturas que acompañaban a los elegidos del valor y pureza.

─ ¿Como que hasta que tu lo visitastes Ash? ─ Preguntó la elegida de la pureza.

─ Es una larga historia ─ Contestó el azebache ─ Por ahora creo que deberíamos explicarle a Green lo que sucede y buscar pistas aquí en el gimnasio.

Después de darle una rapida explicacion a Green sobre lo que sucede y este preguntarle sobre los digimons a los elegidos.

─ Entonces eso es lo que pasó ─ Dijo Green pensativo.

─ Si por eso te pedimos que nos dejes investigar en el gimnasio ─ Dijo la artista pokemon.

─ Esta bien ─ Contesto Green ─ Mientras tanto les enviare un mensaje a los demás líderes de Gimnasio sobre esto porque no creo que Misty se tome la molestia de hacerlo.

─ Gracias Green ─ Dijo el azebache ─ También te quiero pedir un favor ─ Haciendo que todos los voltean a ver.

─ ¿Que clase de favor? ─ Preguntó el líder de gimnasio.

─ Como te contamos ellos son nuevos en todo esto ─ Dijo mientras señalaba a los elegidos ─ Quisiera que les dieras unos consejos.

─ Entiendo no me molesta ─ Dijo Green.

─ Gracias Green ─ Dijo el azebache ─ Por cierto tal vez en un rato vengan los demás incluyendo a Gary.

─ De acuerdo y si llegan con más amigos como ellos les dare una mano también ─ Dijo el hermano mayor de Gary.

─ De acuerdo empecemos a revisar el gimnasio ─ Dijo la aspirante a maestra dragón.

─ Ustedes dos tendremos un entrenamiento rápido ─ Dijo Green mientras llevaba a Tai y Mimi al campo de batalla ─ Así que saquen a sus pokemon.

─ Está bien ─ Dijeron ambos elegidos sacando a sus respectivos pokémon.

─ Así que un charmander y un bulbasaur ─ Dijo el líder de gimnasio ─ ¿mi abuelo les dio esos pokemon?

─ En realidad no ─ Contestó Tai ─ Es una larga historia.

─ De acuerdo ─ Dijo Green empezando a revisar a los pokemon ─ No solo parecen novatos sino hasta recién salidos del huevo.

─ Más o menos es correcto ─ Contestó Mimi

─ Bien saquen sus pokédex para ver que ataques tienen ─ Ordeno el líder de gimnasio que se puso a revisar las pokédex de ambos para ver a sus pokemon ─ Bien parece que tu charmander conoce poder antiguo, pulso dragón, ascuas y arañazo, mientras que tu Bulbasaur conoce tacleada, Hoja mágica, Gruñido y campo hierba.

─ De acuerdo ¿ahora que? ─ Preguntó la elegida de la pureza.

─ Pues tendrán una pequeña batalla ─ Declaró el líder del gimnasio.

─ Está bien ─ Contestó Tai ─ Pero ¿entre nosotros o contra quien?

─ Pues dado el nivel creo que lo mejor es que sea una batalla entre ustedes ─ Respondió Green ─ Pero creo que tengo un par de pokémon perfectos para que enfrenten ya que no los he entrenado todavía ─ Dijo sacando un pokémon de apariencia de un pony cuya crin estaba constituida de fuego el otro era una especie de renacuajo azul con una espiral en el estómago ─ Ellos son Ponyta y Poliwag.

Mimi y Tai veían a los pokémon del líder ─ ¿Entonces pelearemos con ellos? ─ Preguntó el elegido del valor

─ Sí ─ Respondió el líder de gimnasio posicionándose a un lado del campo de batalla ─ Yo usare a estos dos mientras ustedes usaran a sus pokémon así que llamenlos para empezar

─ ¿Quieres que peleemos los dos contigo al mismo tiempo? ─ Cuestionó la elegida de la pureza

─ No pelearemos uno contra uno primero peleare con uno y luego con el otro ─ Contestó el líder de gimnasio

─ Esto será difícil no sabemos mucho de esto la verdad ─ Dijo la castaña en voz baja

─ No te preocupes Mimi ─ Le dijo Tai a su amiga ─ Haremos lo que podamos

Mientras esto sucedía Ash, Serena e Iris buscaban pistas del equipo rocket en el gimnasio

─ ¿Que estamos buscando exactamente? ─ Pregunto la morena

─ Cualquier cosa que pueda decirnos algo de donde estan ─ Contestó el de pueblo paleta

─ Eso no me dice mucho ─ Reclamo la aspirante a maestra dragón

─ No puedo ser mas especifico porque realmente no sabemos que estamos buscando con exactitud ─ Respondió el azebache

─ Genial estamos buscando a ciegas ─ Se quejó la morena mientras veía el gimnasio para tratar de ver que podría ser útil

─ Creo que encontré algo ─ Alzó la voz la pelimiel ─ Miren esto ─ mostrando lo que parecía una especie de pasadizo

─ Bien creo que por fin tenemos algo ─ Dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta

Volviendo al campo de batalla

─ De acuerdo sera una batalla 1 contra 1 sin limite de tiempo ─ Declaró el líder de gimnasio ─ La batalla finaliza hasta que uno de los pokemon ya no pueda continuar

─ Esta bien ─ Acepto dijo el elegido del valor ─ ¿Charmander listo amigo?

─ Listo Tai lo daremos todo ─ Dijo la lagartija de fuego en su idioma.

─ Bien Poliwag prepárate para la batalla ─ Dijo el líder de gimnasio a lo que este dio un grito de afirmación ─ Bien chico te dejo el primer movimiento

─ Bien ─ Viendo a su oponente ─ Creo que esto se hacía así charmander usa arañazo ─ Ordenó el ataque el pokémon obedeció instantáneamente y se lanzó a golpear al renacuajo con sus garras.

─ Poliwag usa giro defensivo ya ─ Ordenó el líder de gimnasio el renacuajo acato la orden y con un movimiento aumentó su poder defensivo resistiendo el ataque del pokémon de fuego ─ Ahora usa burbujas contra charmander ─ a lo cual poliwag lanzó una serie de burbujas que impactaron contra charmander y lo lastimó,

─ ¿Charmander estas bien? ─ Pregunto el castaño de los lentes de aviador.

─ Si Tai estoy bien pero los ataques agua me hacen mas daño ─ Respondió el pokémon.

─ Bien prueba atacar con pulso dragón ahora ─ Le dijo el elegido del valor a lo cual el pequeño lagarto lanzó un poderoso disparo de energía que tomó la apariencia de un dragón que golpeó al renacuajo lastimandolo bastante.

─ Nada mal pero eso no será suficiente para vencernos ─ Declaró el líder del gimnasio ─ Poliwag acaba con esto usando cascada ahora ─ Ordenó Green a su pokémon el cual efectuó el movimiento y derrotó a charmander con el ─ No esta mal para tu primer batalla ─ Le dijo tanto a su pokémon como al entrenador ─ Bien tu eres la siguiente ─ Observando a la elegida de la pureza.

─ Está bien ─ Respondió Mimi.

─ ¿Ponyta lista para la batalla? ─ Preguntó el Oak a su pokémon el cual relincho con una mirada lista para pelear

─ Bulbasaur cuento contigo amiguito ─ Le dijo la castaña a su pokémon.

─ Puedes contar conmigo mimi ─ Fue la respuesta del pokémon bulbo en su idioma.

─ Como con Tai te dejo el primer movimiento ─ Cedió líder

─ Esta bien bulbasaur usa gruñido por favor ─ Pidió la elegida a lo que el pokémon creó unas ondas de ruido rojas que molestaron al pony

─ Buen comienza con tacleada ponyta ─ Ordenó el líder del gimnasio a lo que su pokémon obedeció golpeando al pokémon bulbo ─ Y sigue con ascuas ─ Sigui haciendo que el pony pokémon lanzará unas pequeñas bolas de fuego contra el pokémon planta.

─ Bulbasaur trata de esquivarlas por favor ─ Pidió la elegida de la pureza a su pokémon el cual logró esquivar el ataque ─ Usa hoja mágica ─ El pokémon lanzó una serie de hojas que emiten diferentes colores los cuales golpearon de lleno al pony pero pareció no hacerle mucho daño.

─ Lo siento pero los ataques tipo planta no son eficaces contra los tipo fuego ─ Dijo el líder del gimnasio ─ Pero los ataques de fuego son muy efectivos contra los pokémon de Planta ponyta usa carga de fuego ─ El pokémon se prendio en fuego y golpeó fuertemente al pokémon planta ─ Acabalo con ascuas ya ─ Con esto el pokémon de fuego golpeó al bulbasaur venciendolo ─ Tienes que practicar más pero si sigues así mejoraras pronto.

Así pasaron un rato donde Green les daba consejos, les decía como pelear y les explicaba un poco de la tabla de tipos a los elegidos.

─ Entonces cómo les fue en su entrenamiento ─ Pregunto Ash entrando al campo de batalla

─ Bueno tuvimos unas batallas pero el nos venció a los dos sin esfuerzo ─ Dijo la elegida de la pureza.

─ Bueno es uno de los entrenadores mas fuertes de Kanto ─ Trato de animar el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

─ Y ¿como te fue a ti con tu búsqueda? ─ Preguntó el elegido del valor.

─ Pues encontramos un cuarto escondido pero al entrar no había nada al parecer fueron muy precavidos ─ Contestó el entrenador de pikachu.

─ Bueno debimos saberlo no suelen ser tan descuidados ─ Comentó el Hermano de Gary ─ Bueno y ¿qué harán ahora?

─ Bueno viajamos buscando pistas para encontrarlos ─ Respondió Ash ─ Y creo que mejor continuamos ahora.

─ Está bien y Gracias por estas lecciones ─ Agradecieron ambos digidestinados.

─ Está bien y tomen esto ─ Dándoles un fósil ─ Esos son los fosil raiz y fósil mandíbula, estos fósiles si los llevan con el encargado del museo de ciudad peter se los reanimaran para que tengan un pokémon cada uno.

─ Gracias eso creo ─ Dijo el elegido del valor.

─ ¿Como funciona eso? ─ Cuestionó la elegida de la pureza.

─ Es hora de irnos nos vemos luego Green ─ Dijo Ash.

─ Adios y cuidense ─ viendo al grupo irse caminando ─ Bien es hora de avisar a los demás líderes de gimnasio y a la asociación pokémon ─ Entrando de vuelta a su gimnasio.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y que la aventura digi-evolucione


	9. Chapter 8: Nuevo Viaje Amor y amistad

Habían pasado unas horas después de que iniciaron su camino los elegidos y sus compañeros de viaje

Espero que Tai y Mimi estén bien ─ Dijo la pelinaranja.

No te preocupes Sora ellos tienen a sus digimon, además de están acompañados de amigos para protegerse ─ Dijo el rubio para calmar a la chica.

Es verdad, aunque no siempre lo parezca Ash es una persona de confianza ─ afirmó el investigador pokémon.

Y por cierto, eh querido saber como se ven sus amigos evolucionados ─ dijo la castaña de la pañoleta refiriéndose a los digimon de ambos ─ De seguro se verán muy lindos.

Es verdad May ─ Apoyó la peliazul ─ ¿Cuando nos darán una demostración?

No sabemos si debemos hacerlo nadamas porque si ─ Contesto la elegida del amor.

Tiene razon, por ahora no queremos llamar la atención ─ Apoyo el elegido de la amistad.

Estamos a mitad de un bosque que nos llevará a un pueblo algo alejado de ciudad verde ─ dijo el castaño ─ pero por esta zona no hay gente, la exploro mucho es un camino que nadie usa por lo difícil que resulta ─ explicaba con tranquilidad ─ así que nadie los verá además les servirá para que aprendan un par de cosas de ser entrenadores pokémon.

¿Por qué lo dices Gary? ─ pregunto el rubio del grupo ─ ¿Aprender que?

Pues aprender primero sobre las batallas y atrapar nuevos pokémon ─ dándole unas pokebolas vacías a los dos elegidos ─ Tendrán que lograr atrapar un pokémon cada uno, una cosa por alguna razón han empezado a aparecer pokémon de otras regiones por aquí así que tendrán más opciones.

¿Pero cómo hacemos eso? ─ cuestionó la elegida del amor ─ no sabemos que tenemos que hacer

Pues primero cuando vean un pokémon que quieran atrapar ─ empezó a explicar la coordinadora castaña ─ Y tienen que tener una batalla contra el.

Cuando este débil, le lanzan la pokebola para atraparlo ─ continuo la otra coordinadora ─ Pero recuerden si el pokémon es de otro entrenador no podrán atraparlo.

Una pregunta ─ Dijo el elegido de la amistad antes de empezar ─ y ¿cómo hacemos una batalla?

El investigador contestó ─ Para empezar tiene que saber que ataques tienen sus pokémon ahora ─ mientras les explicaba que con la pokedex que tenían vieran los ataques.

Vaya riolu tiene patada de fuego, telépata, Ataque rápido y ¿Aura esfera? ─ impresionada la coordinadora de hoenn por eso ─ vaya eso es increíble.

¿Que tiene de increible? ─ pregunto extrañado el elegido de la amistad.

Que Riolu no aprende aura esfera hasta que evoluciona a Lucario ─ explicó Gary ─ Eso es muy interesante ─ finalizó muy interesado en el pequeño pokémon peleador.

Bueno pidgey tiene los ataques viento siniestro, aire afilado, tacleada y ataque de arena ─ mencionó la coordinadora de Sinnoh ─ son buenos ataques ─ viendo a la elegida del amor ─ Entonces tendrán que buscar un pokémon y lograr atraparlo.

Está bien ─ contestaron los dos elegidos mientras empezaban a explorar el lugar para intentar atrapar un pokémon.

¿Crees que puedan lograrlo? ─ preguntó la coordinadora castaña a lo que el investigador solo sonrió mientras seguía a los jóvenes del otro mundo.

Me pregunto que clase de pokémon atraparan ─ comentó la coordinadora de sinnoh

Ya lo veremos ─ dijo el investigador pokémon ─ Aunque no hay garantía de que atrapen algo ─ llamando la atención de las coordinadoras ─ Lo que importa es que aprendan y aveces para aprender se tiene que hacer por las malas.

Eso es algo cruel, no crees Gary ─ Dijo la originaria de Sinnoh.

Es verdad ─ Apoyo la de Hoenn ─ No tienes que hacer esas cosas.

Tal vez si o tal vez no ─ contestó el investigador ─ Además ellos pueden sorprendernos, después de todo tal vez consigan atrapar un pokémon ─ Mientras los segui.

Ambos elegidos empezaron a buscar pokémon en la zona, lo cual no era fácil pues los pokémon no se mostraban.

Esto es complicado ─ Dijo Matt en compañía de Sora ─ No se ve ningún pokémon.

Es verdad ─ Apoyo la elegida del amor ─ Encontrarlos y luego luchar para atraparlos ─ Mención lo que tenían que hacer ─ Aunque es interesante esto debo admitir.

Bueno lo mejor será que sigamos intentando ─ Contesto el rubio mientras seguían buscando pokémon ─ Oye Sora ¿crees que los demás tenga una prueba como esta? ─ Cuestionó el elegido

La verdad no lo sé ─ Respondió la pelinaranja ─ Aunque lo dudo ─ Finalizó.

Bueno eso dependerá de sus compañeros de viaje ─ Comentó el investigador detrás de ellos ─ Y bueno en el caso de Ash quien sabe como le haga.

Es verdad pero es muy confiable ─ Dijo la coordinadora de Sinnoh ─ Así que no se preocupen.

Por cierto ─ Llamó la atención la coordinadora de Hoenn ─ Aún queremos saber de sus aventuras en el digimundo ─ Comentó a los dos Elegidos que estaban al frente del grupo.

Lo sabemos ─ Contestaron ambos elegidos al mismo tiempo.

Aunque algunas no son exactamente bonitas ─ finalizó el elegido de la amistad mientras continuaba con su tarea.

Es cierto en algunas tuvimos algunas situaciones que ─ No pudo terminar la frase al recordar lo que habían vivido y hecho.

Así pasaron unos momentos en silencio mientras los elegidos buscaban su primera captura, al cabo de una hora ambos elegidos vieron a sus primeros objetivos potenciales.

Bien creo que veo uno ─ Dijo el elegido de la amistad observando una serpiente morada de cascabel ─ Creo que eso será bueno ─ mientras llamaba a riolu a pelear.

Creo que dijeron que podíamos ver la información en nuestros digivice ─ mientras sacaba el objeto para ver la información de la serpiente.

" _ **Ekans el pokémon serpiente,**_ _**Ekans se enrosca para descansar. Adoptando esta posición puede responder rápidamente a cualquier amenaza que le aceche desde cualquier lugar, levantando la cabeza con una feroz mirada."**_

Interesante ─ dijo el elegido de la amistad cuando ve también un pequeño pokemon naranja en forma de gusano con un cuerno en la cabeza ─ Mira ahí hay otro ─ Mientras hacía lo mismo que su amiga.

" _ **Weedle el pokémon Oruga. El aguijón en su cabeza le garantiza a cualquier atacante que recibió un piquete justo en donde le duele**_ "

Vaya con esa descripción no quiero ni saber donde ataca esa cosa ─ Comentó el elegido de la amistad viendo al pokémon insecto.

Creo que intentare atraparlo como ellos dicen ─ mientras llamaba al pequeño pájaro pokémon.

Algo apartados los tres originarios de ese mundo observaban la batalla que estaba por librarse entre los chicos del mundo digimon y los pokémon salvajes.

Así que un Ekans y un Weedle ─ Dijo el investigador pokémon al ver a ambos pokémon ─ Veamos cómo lo hacen.

¿Dos tipos veneno? ─ Pregunto Dawn ante los pokémon ─ Bueno uno de ellos tiene ventaja por el tipo volador pero el otro ─ Viendo a Riolu que lucharía contra Ekans.

Pero eso no determina el resultado de la batalla ─ Respondió Gary ─ También la experiencia de los pokémon así como la de los entrenadores entrará en juego ─ recordando algo ─ Por cierto en caso de que fallen prepárense para correr ─ Dijo mientras se alistaba el por si acaso.

¿Por qué lo dices Gary? ─ Pregunto May

Muy simple Weedle evoluciona en Kakuna ─ Empezó a explicar ─ Que a su vez evoluciona en Beedrill ─ Haciéndoles entender ─ Y si Weedle escapa no dudo que llame a sus amigos.

Y ¿ellos lo saben? ─ Pregunto May ─ Por que sino podrían tener problemas ─ viendo a los dos elegidos.

Creo que eso lo descubrirán por su cuenta ─ Dijo Gary riendo un poco

Mientras ellos observaban y se preparaban para un posible carrera de huida los elegidos habían empezado la batalla.

Usa patada de fuego Riolu ─ ordeno el rubio a su pokémon corriendo para asestar un fuerte puñetazo prendido en llamas contra el pokémon venenoso, el pokémon recibe el ataque de fuego pero este logró recomponerse y disparó una serie de agujas moradas que golpearon al pequeño cachorro pokémon ─ ¿Estas bien riolu? ─ Pregunto el chico a su pokémon el cual mostró síntomas de envenenamiento.

Pidgey usa airea afilado ─ ordenó la chica pelinaranja a su pequeño pájaro que creó una serie de sierras giratorias hechas de aire que fueron contra el gusano el cual logró evadir y respondió con una serie de agujas de color púrpura ─ Cuidado ─ viendo como su pokémon recibió las agujas igual que el can mostraba en su rostro un tono púrpura ─ ¿Que te pasa?

Algo le pasa a riolu ─ a ver que el empezaba a perder fuerza

¡Esta envenenado! ─ Les gritó el investigador pokémon ─ ¡Así irán perdiendo fuerza conforme la batalla se prolongue!

¡Esto no es bueno! ─ dijeron ambos elegidos al ver el estado de sus pokémon.

¿Qué hacemos? ─ Preguntó la elegida del amor.

¡Les recomiendo terminar la batalla pronto¡ ─ fue la única respuesta que recibieron de parte del investigador.

¡Eso no ayuda! ─ respondieron los dos originarios del mundo digimon al mismo tiempo.

Entonces ─ Empezó a decir la pelinaranja ─ ¿Que hacemos?

No estoy seguro ─ contestó el joven rubio ─ Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos.

Tienes razón Matt ─ Apoyo la pelinaranja ─ Pidgey usa ataque de arena ─ la pequeña ave empezó a lanzar golpes de tierra al rostro del gusano

Riolu intenta aura esfera ─ ordenando y su pokémon género una esfera azul que disparó contra Ekans que aunque lo golpea no le hace demasiado daño.

Pidgey aire afilado ─ Ordena Sora y Pidgey lanza unas sierras de aire que golpean a Weddle dejándolo bastante dañado.

Riolu usa patada de fuego- Ordena Matt y Riolu asesta un potente patada de fuego contra Ekans ─ Es el momento ─ Dice Matt con una pokeball.

Sí. Adelante pokeball ─ Dice Sora mientras ambos lanzan las pokeball y la de Matt golpea a Ekans mientras que la de Sora lo hace en Weddle encerrando a ambos pokémon en las cápsulas y estas empiezan a vibrar mientras el botón se queda parpadeando, pero las pokéball se abren haciendo que ambos pokémon se escapen y Weddle usa picotazo venenoso en Pidgey haciendo que este no resista más y caiga derrotado por el envenenamiento y Ekans use el mismo ataque en Riolu teniendo el mismo resultado y ambos pokémon salvajes aprovechan para escapar.

¡Riolu/Pidgey! ─ Gritan ambos elegidos yendo a atender a sus pokémon.

Lastima fue una batalla dificil, esos dos eran mas fuertes de lo que parecían ─ Argumento el joven investigador pokemon ─ Tomen esto les ayudara a sus pokémon ─ Termino dándoles un par de cristales en forma de rombo para sanar a ambos pokémon así como unas pociones.

Tras eso siguieron caminando mientras ambos jovenes cuidaban a sus pokémon para que se recuperarán. DEspues de un rato adentrandose en el bosque empezo a anochecer decidieron acampar para poder descansar.

Esto de las batallas pokémon es complicado ─ Dijo la elegida del amor ─ Además de que no poder digievolucionar los en el momento que lo ocupan complica todo.

Es cierto Sora ─ Apoyo el rubio ─ Creo que luchar junto a los digimon es mas facil.

Hablando de eso ─ Empezó a hablar la coordinadora de sinnoh ─ ¡¿Nos dejan ver eso?!

¡Si! ─ apoyo la coordinadora de hoenn ─ Quiero verlos por favor

Además en el área no hay personas, ya lo investigue ─ Comento el Oak ─ sera algo bueno de ver.

Está bien ─ dijeron ambos chicos con resignación a los miembros de ese mundo.

Gabumon, ¿listo amigo? ─ Dijo Matt viendo a su compañero el cual asintió.

Biyomon, hay que hacerlo ─ Agregó Sora viendo a la ave

Con eso ambos digimon digievolucionar a sus formas de campeón el cual era el de gabumon un lobo y su pelaje se asimilaba a un tigre blanco. por su parte Biyomon se convirtió en una ave gigante que parecía estar hecha de fuego.

El es garurumon ─ Comento el elegido de la amistad.

Y ella es Birdramon ─ dijo la chica pelinaranja ─ ¿Que les parece?

Se ven impresionantes ─ Dijo Gary observandolos ─ ¿Y podemos ver sus datos con sus Monsterdex? ─ Comento viendo a los dos elegidos dándole un nombre a sus dispositivos.

¿Monsterdex? ─ preguntaron todos a la vez.

Si, el nombre ya que además de tener la información de los pokémon como la pokedex, contiene la información de los digimon, dado que los dos son abreviaturas que contienen el término monster, pensé que el mejor nombre seria MonsterDex ─ Contestó el investigador al por qué el nombre del dispositivo.

Esta bien eso creemos ─ dijeron ambos chicos sacandolos y escaneando a los digimon

 _ **Garurumon digimon de etapa campeon, perteneciente a la clase de las bestas, este lobo digimon tiene una piel sumamente resistente y con su tecnica especial el Aullido explosivo libera una poderosa rafaga de fuego azul contra sus rivales.**_

 _ **Birdramon digimon de etapa campeon, esta gran ave digimon vuela grandes alturas con sus poderosas alas, su técnica los Meteoros fugaces lanza grandes bolas de fuego contra sus oponentes.**_

Se oye poderosos ─ Dijo May ─ ¿Pero por que no gritaron "digievolucion" como Tk y Kari?

Eso es porque ellos accedieron a formas amor, nosotros a forma campeon ─ Contesto Sora ─ Eso es una forma "natural" por decirle de alguna forma.

Recuerdo que mencionaron algo al respecto ─ Comentó Gary escribiendo notas.

Aun así son increibles, y ¿dijeron que tienen mas formas? ─ Pregunto la chica de pelo azul.

Si, pero segun lo que dijeron TK y Kari no podemos usarlas por ahora ─ Contesto Sora ─ Bueno mejor armemos el campamento.

Estoy de acuerdo, hay mucho que hacer ─ Finalizaron los dojos chicos del grupo para ponerse a reunir las cosas para el campamento.

Después de un par de horas ya habían terminado todo y estaban descansando frente a la fogata, mientras Sora hacia la cena con ayuda de Matt

Creo que la cena estará lista pronto ─ Dijo el elegido de la amistad ─ Y por suerte ya se sienten mejor ─ dijo viendo a los pokémon que ya habían despertado.

Estoy de acuerdo, perdon por hacerlos pelear así ─ Agregó Sora a lo que los pokemon solo los abrazaron sonriendo. Con eso terminaron de hacer la cena y fueron a dejar poner todo para comer, todos empezaron a preparar el lugar para cenar cuando notaron que una especie de gusanito verde y un cachorro anaranjado rayado con una pata lastimada empezaban a comerse las cosas ─ ¡Oigan!

¿Que pasa? ─ Pregunto el rubio al escuchar el grito y ver a los pokémon ─ ¿Y ellos?

Un caterpie y un growlithe ─ Dijo Gary al ver los pokémon ─ Pero el growlithe parece lastimado ─ mientras los elegidos veían los datos de ambos pokémon.

 _ **Growlithe el pokémon cachorro. Inteligentes y de buen caracter, ahuyenta a sus enemigos con ladridos y mordidas. Ellos son muy leales a su entrenador y lo protegerán con su vida.**_

 _ **Caterpie, el pokémon gusano. Caterpie usas sus ventosas de succión que tiene en sus patas para trepar árboles y alimentarse con sus hojas.**_

 _¿Q-quienes son?_ ─ Pregunto el pequeño cachorro con su pata herida y en posición de batalla al notar a los entrenadores.

 _No te moleste no nos entienden_ ─ Contesto el gusano que a pesar de su tamaño no mostraba miedo ─ _Son entrenadores, seguro que quieren atraparnos_ ─ Finalizó en pose de batalla.

Somos los dueños de la comida ─ Contestó la joven de color naranja ─ Soy Sora Takenouchi un gusto.

Yo soy Yamato Ishida pero todos me dicen Matt ─ agregó el joven de cabellera rubia mientras los pokémon parecían algo sorprendidos por que los entendieran ─ Y no queremos atraparlos, no lo creo.

Es muy útil que puedan hablar con ellos ─ Dijo el investigador pokémon ─ Y tiene razon, solo estábamos haciendo nuestra cena ─ Agrego viéndolos ─ (Aunque tal vez, sean buenos pokémon para ellos) ─ Pensó mientras los veia.

 _No se como pueden entendernos, pero eos no nos importa_ ─ Dijo el pequeño gusano lanzando un tilo de hilo de su boca en contra de los jóvenes pero fue detenido por las dos aves de la elegida del amor.

 _¡No te atrevas a tocarla!_ ─ Grito el pequeño pidgey para luego volar y golpear al gusanito con su cuerpo.

 _¡Cuidado!_ ─ Grito el cachorro intentando intervenir a pesar de su pata herida pero una esfera azul lo golpeo.

 _No te dejare_ ─ Dijo el pequeño cachorro azul que había disparado la esfera.

¡No queremos pelear! ─ Grito la joven del amor ─ ¡No tienen por que hacerlo!

¡Es verdad! ─ Decía el joven de la amistad.

Creo que son de esos pokémon que amenos que los derroten y atrapen no podrán detener ─ Dijo el investigador ─ Eh visto muchos de ellos.

Yo tambien, son muy tercos y si no lo hacen podrían salir heridos ─ Apoyo la coordinadora de hoenn.

Así que si quieren detenerlos deberan atraparlos ─ Finalizo la entrenadora de sinnoh.

Si no hay opcion ─ Comentaron ambos elegidos al mismo tiempo.

Riolu usa tu telepata en growlithe y ataque rapido por favor ─ Ordeno Matt a su pokémon que hizo lo ordenado asestando una fuerte tacleada a gran velocidad, en respuesta el cachorro mordio al pokémon peleador con sus colmillos prendidos en fuego ─ Riolu usa tu aura esfera por favor ─ Al tenerlo tan cerca logró impactar la esfera con gran fuerza dejándolo muy débil.

Pidgey usa viento cortante ─ Con la orden de su entrenadora la ave lanzó varias sierras al gusanito que intentó esquivar pero no logro evadir todas para luego correr y taclear al pidgey que recibió el golpe de lleno ─ Pidgey usa tu viento siniestro ─ así lanzo una rafaga de viento oscuro que mando al gusano contra un árbol dejándolo muy débil.

¡Ahora lancen las pokebolas! ─ Gritaron los tres entrenadores que veían lo que pasaba y los jóvenes del digimundo lanzaron las esferas a las criaturas que enfrentaban logrando hacer que fueran absorbidas y tras unos minutos ambas esferas lanzaron el sonido de captura completada ─ ¡Lo lograron! ─ gritaron los tres emocionados.

¿Podemos curarlos de alguna manera? ─ pregunto la chica pelirroja.

Claro, solo denme las pokebolas unos minutos ─ Dijo tomando las esferas ─ Esto es algo en lo que estaba trabajando, un sistema de recuperación pokémon portatil ─ Dijo sacando un aparato de su mochila ─ Aún tiene detalles que que tengo que resolver, pero no se preocupen es seguro.

¿Que detalles? ─ pregunto Sora algo preocupada.

¿Por que hiciste algo así? ─ Fue la pregunta de May ante dicho objeto.

Otro dia les digo la razón, y los detalles son el tiempo de carga que requiere para la energía y que no tiene tanta potencia como el de los centros pokémon ─ Explicó el investigador ─ Pero fuera de eso no es peligroso, yo no usaria algo si creyera que hay un riesgo ─ Termino activando la máquina y recuperando a los pokémon.

¿Por que no lo usaste antes? ─ pregunto Dawn por curiosidad.

La verdad, tenia un presentimiento, y pense que este seria el mejor momento ─ Contesto Gary ─ Sabia que ellos se recuperarán pronto, se ve que son muy fuertes.

Gracias Gary ─ Agradecieron los dos jovenes del digimundo y sacando a los pokémon.

 _Creí que no quieren atraparnos_ ─ Dijo el gusanito.

 _ **Si no lo hubieran hecho estamos seguros que habían peleado hasta ser muy heridos ¿no?**_ ─ Dijeron los digimon al gusanito.

 _Tal vez un poco, no iba a dejar que me vencieron fácilmente_ ─ Contesto de forma seca el caterpie.

 _Perdonenlo, hemos tenido problemas, el anterior entrenador nos trataba horrible y bueno_ ─ Comentó el cachorro que tenía su pata levemente mejor.

Entendemos, pero nosotros no los queremos lastimar ─ Comento el elegido de la amistad ─ Solo queremos amigos ─ termino acariciandolo.

Y creo que algo de comida les vendria bien ─ termino dandole de comer a los dos y a todos.

 _Supongo que ya no podemos quejarnos, nos vencieron limpiamente_ ─ Dijo el gusano pokémon ─ _Seguiremos con ustedes maestros_ ─ De forma seria viendolos.

No nos digan maestros ─ Le respondió Sora ─ Pueden llamarnos Sora y Matt, por algo somos amigos.

Así el primer dia de su aventura terminó, dos nuevos amigos se unieron y se han aprendido muchas cosas. Ahora que la aventura Digievolucione.

De verdad pido disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad estoy algo falto de imaginacion pero no pienso abandonar la historia, es algo que quiero terminar verdaderamente, espero que el proximo no tarde tanto como este.


End file.
